Fangs
by xXTiggerXx
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho, the alpha of The Pack, a gang that kills but protects, has scented his mate, and he's going to have her wether she wants him to or not, but it seems he's not the only one with his eyes on a certain blue eyed girl. WARNING: Lots of dominance from our favorite hanyou, gonna be lots of lemons too and swearing and violence. DISCONTINUED, ONLY UP FOR MEMORIES
1. To find a Mate

**Ok so this is my first fanfic where Inuyasha is a gang leader lol but imma try it out, I really hope to keep this story going and I want lots and lots of juicy reviews, this fanfic is rated M for violence, language and lemons and limes! You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: well lets think, if I** _ **OWNED**_ **Inuyasha would I be on FanFiction? No. I wouldn't. So clearly I don't own it -.-**

* * *

Honey, flowers and tea. A very calming scent. It flooded Inuyasha's nose and made it nearly impossible for him to think. He breathes in deeply again. It was coming from the school, Shikon high. He knew what it meant.

He had found his mate.

He chuckled to himself slightly. How he couldn't wait to find her, he knew his mate must be beautiful and her scent made him think she must be one that had a great personality also. He inhaled again before turning to the other men behind him.

"She's in there, I'll see if she'll come with me but chances are she won't. In which case we can come back tomorrow and the real fun can begin." He told Miroku and Koga. The men he trusted with his life.

They nodded, swinging their legs over their bikes and sliding their helmets on again.

Inuyasha moved the kickstand on his bike, letting it lean slightly and he laid his helmet on the ground next to his bike.

He watched as Koga and Miroku sped off, the loud roar beginning to fade.

He smirked, oh yes this would be fun.

In a couple strides he reached the doors and swung them open. Nearly twenty students stopped and stared at him, he rolled his eyes at a few girlish giggles and sniffed the air again, his head turned and he saw two doors to what must've been the cafeteria,  
/he strode toward them and took one more whiff. Oh yes his mate was very close.

 _Mmmaattee,_ he purred in his mind. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria with Sango and Ayame, her best friends since diapers. Sango was chatting away about her boyfriend Miroku, not that the girls knew much about him, he always kept his life a bit secret.

"He's such a pervert sometimes, I wonder where he grew up." Sango said picking at the sushi on her plate.

Ayame snorted and reached over and plucked the sushi off Sango's plate and dropped it in her mouth.

"Good luck getting that information." Kagome nodded.

"That guy never talks about his past. Not that Koga does either." She pointed out, taking a bite of her peach, which was also her favorite fruit.

"I wonder sometimes if he even has a family..." Ayame said softly, she cared about her boyfriend Koga, the two of them were mates, both wolf youkai. But he was always so distant, sure he loved her too but he never talked about anything other than

things

they did together.

Kagome frowned at her peach, slightly wishing that she had a boyfriend so she could join into the conversation with the perspective of an actual girlfriend. Unfortunately she didn't seem to get that privilege.

"At least you guys have a boyfriend." She said with a wistful sigh.

Sango smiled at Kagome, "Be that as it may, you _do_ have Daichi running around after you day and night, right?" Kagome clinched at the name and Ayame giggled.

"Daichi is most definitely not anyone I would like to associate myself with." She said flatly. The tiger youkai was sweet but he was so clingy sometimes.

"Well speak of the devil." Ayame said glancing over Kagome with a smirk.

"Hey,Kags." Said a boyish voice and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before turning and smiling back at Daichi.

"Hey Daichi, how are you?" She said politely ignoring Sango's "aww".

"Better now that I've seen your angelic face." He said, sliding into the booth next to Kagome and wrapping his rather bulky arm around her shoulders.

Kagome tried her hardest not to instantly pull away.

"How's my favorite girl been?" He asked giving her shoulder a squeeze, Kagome forced a laugh.

"She's been wonderful." She said, hoping he would go away.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria slammed open. Kagome moved to the outside of the booth to get a better look, trying not to notice the arm still on her shoulder.

What she saw nearly made her drool.

A man that had to be at least 6'2 or 3 was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. He wore black skinny jeans and black and grey mesh yeezys. He had on a black belt, the buckle had awhite dog with flowing curls and glowing red eyes. He wore a skin  
/tight red shirt and a black leather jacket that had all kinds of zippers and pockets, there was what seemed to be a couple of tattoos that could be seen under his sleeve and he had a gold chain with a cross hanging from his neck, black leather gloves  
/tight on his hands. But his face. Was drop dead gorgeous. A hard jawline that made Kagome want to kiss whoever that was and full pink lips, his nose seemed to be almost slightly pointed. His skin was absolutely flawless, no freckles dark spots. Nothing.  
/But his eyes. They were like liquid gold. Mixed with honey. And they were so memsmorizing Kagome didn't notice he had began walking.

He sniffed the air, almost as if he was looking for something, then he began walking towards them. Kagome froze and Daichi's arm on her shoulder tensed. The man popped his jacket up and his eyes landed on Kagome's. She blushes.

He kept waking and Kagome became nervous, fidgeting in her chair slightly as the entire cafeterias gaze fixed on her.

The man came right up in front of her and stared at her for a moment as if assessing her.

"Hands off, kitten." He told Daichi, barely glancing at him.

Daichi growled under his breath, his grip on Kagome tightening.

"No way dog shit, fuck off." The use of words seemed to snap Kagome back to reality and she shook her head and frowned at Daichi.

"Daichi, that's not very nice to say to someone." She scolded him. Inuyasha smirked in victory at the glaring man.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice." He chuckled. Daichi growers again.

"What do you want, mutt." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Daichi.

Kagome fidgeted again and looked at Sango and Ayame for help, they seemed just as stunned as she did.

The man looked back at Kagome and his gaze softened.

"Her."

Kagome glared at him. How dare he act as if she could just be taken and wasn't an actual human being?

"Absolutely not, I'm a person not an object!" She said with a huff. Now it was Daichi's turn to smirk.

"Yeah dog breath." He said, giving a chuckle of his own.

The man leaned down in front of Kagome's face and her breath caught. He pushed his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. His hot breath tickled her skin and he nuzzled under her chin for a moment before pulling away.

"She is the one." He said looking at her with absolute adoration.

Daichi shook his head and growled again.

"No way, she's going to be _my_ mate." Kagome blinked, mate? She was someone's mate? This wasn't some cruel prank?

"She is my mate, she's going to come with me, and you are going to move your arm or I will remove it for you. Permanently." Kagome slowly pulled Daichi's arm off her shoulder and he looked at her confused.

"I just don't want to make a scene in the middle of the cafeteria, ok?" She said with a smile in his direction. He nodded hesitantly.

"Sorry hon, it seems that's already happened." Ayame snorted, eating her sushi as if it was perfectly normal for this to happen.

Kagome looked up and blushes at the crazy amount of eyes staring at her and Daichi but mostly at the strange man.

The man looked back at her with a smirk that almost made Kagome's heart melt.

"You might want to hurry up,babe, I have to get back to my men." Kagome ignored the babe comment.

"Your men?" She said. The man nodded and checked the silver Rolex watch on his wrist.

"Things to do and places to be." Kagome had too many emotions and thoughts swimming through her.

"Look I don't know who you are, what you do or any of that." She started. "I'm not going to go anywhere with some stranger who claims that I'm his 'mate' or whatever. Sorry." She said simply crossing her arms and lookin up at him with defiance in

her

eyes.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. So he had a feisty mate? This made it twice as fun as it already was.

He leaned in close to her ear.

"Alright _mmmaatteee,_ " he purred into her ear, smirking at her shiver. "My name is Inuyasha." He nuzzled under her ear before moving down and giving her neck a couple licks. "And I'll be back for you." He sunk his fangs into her delicate neck  
and she gasped. He blood wasn't salty like others, it was almost sweet. He pulled back and gave her neck a couple more licks cleaning it of blood and stood straight again.

"You bastard!" Daichi yelled lunging for Inuyasha, who just chuckled and sidestepped his attack.

"I'll be back,baby, but next time I won't be so...calm." And with that, he gave a two fingered salute and walked out, hands in his pockets as he calmly left.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to her house. Still slightly stunned from the incident in the cafeteria. The man was definitely handsome, she wouldn't just jump in his arms though, she barely knew him!

She hurried up to her room and dumped her bag on the floor, flopping onto her back on her bed with a groan.

She remembered how Koga and Ayame. We're mates... maybe it was something like that? And Sango and Miroku were practically mates, he was half wind youkai so maybe they didn't call them mates but it must be something like that right?

 _Maybe I should ask them to come over so that way they could tell me a bit about it?_

Kagome dig around in her bag and pulled out her iPhone, face timing both the girls and asking them to come over.

When they arrived Kagome grabbed a bag of cheetos puffs and poured them in a bowl, leaving them in the middle of her bed as the girls sat.

"Ok so you and Koga are mates right? Can you tell me anything about that? What it's like? How it happened? What it means for the future?" She asked Ayame.

Ayame tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Well you know how it happened," she started. "He tracked me by my scent. For demons, their mats give off a scent that's not like other girls, it's much stronger and soothing and it's like it puts them in a sort of trance." Kagome nodded.

"When they find their mates it's kinda like the feel compelled to take them," at Kagome's wide eyes she shook her head quickly and Sango giggled.

"Not in _that_ way! Like take them away from other people and be alone, with their mates. Youkai are very possessive." Sango grinned. "And you got yourself a dog youkai. The most possessive of all." She not so helpfully put in.

"Yeah they are so incredibly possessive it's crazy, and I mean seriously crazy, lots of dog youkai kill anyone who even looks at their mates." Kagome froze as Ayame swords reached her ears.

"Oh." She said. Because that's all she could say, just _oh._

"Your mom is outside, we can't talk about this much longer, but let me just tell you, listen to him. He's a dog youkai, and that means he's an alpha, and he knows it too, don't make him upset. When he seems serious, obey his every command or one of two  
/things will happen, until you mate he's going to bite you, hard. Just move and bite your neck until you tilt your head or whimper, it's a sign of submission. And then after you mate...8; you make him really upset he's going to throw you on the bed  
/and fuck you until you're unconscious, no I'm not exaggerating you will literally black out after he's done. " Ayame said with a grumble. Sango raised and eyebrow at her. And of course you would know this. "

Ayame blushed. "Shut up." Sango laughed and nudged her friend with her foot.

"I can't talk Miroku does the same thing." Kagome blushed and sat theresilently.

"Hey girl, we are always gonna be her for you, no matter how much you hate it." Sango said placing her hand on Kagome's knee. Kagome gave them a weak smile.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Inuyasha kicked open the door to his institute. His men sat on couches and chairs, some playing cards, a couple watching games on the tvs and some taking naps or looked like a regular household.

He went downstairs where all the serious stuff happened, Koga and Miroku were in the weapons room. Reloading the swung the two guns he always kept with him onto the table, Glock 42 Gen4s.

Miroku looked up.

"You get you girl?" He asked pulling out another round of bullets and reloading them into the guns. Inuyasha nodded.

"You could say that." He said. Remembering how he had at least marked the girl before leaving. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Elaborate." He said simply. Inuyasha huffed.

"She's more difficult than I thought she would be." He said plainly looking at the rest of the pistols he had out to decide which he would take with him to his meeting with his dad and brother.

"Inuyasha, you expect everyone to lay down under you, no shit she was more difficult." Miroku snorted. Inuyasha's lips pulled up at that.

"I suppose." He said. Koga chuckled.

"And what's her name?" He asked as he exchanged his last pistol for another.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, his ear flicking in annoyance at the wolfs sudden interest, even though he knew he had a mate.

Miroku froze and he and Koga exchanged a glance.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know black hair, blue eyes nice ass kind of short." He said, describing her as blandly as he could, wondering if these boys had anything to do with her. _They better not have, if I find out they know her on a very personal level I'll rip their dicks off._ He  
/thought to himself.

"Oh lord." Koga said, shaking his head. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Oh lord what?" Inuyasha growled out. Miroku looked at him with a blank look.

"Kagome is best friends with our girls dude, she's a hot one-" at Inuyasha's rather loud growl, Miroku rephrased his sentence. "I mean like she's feisty and I know how you dogs are, she's not going to be very submissive, she likes to do things her  
own

way."

Inuyasha grunted. "I noticed, but I'm getting soon as I get back from the meeting with my dad in Chicago. She's coming here and staying with me at the institute." Koga sighed.

"Inuyasha,Kagome has lived a pretty sheltered life, she's never even heard a gun being shot other than on tv, her father died when she was young and she lives with her mom and uncle and her little brother. She goes to the beach and drinks tea and  
/picks flowers and goes shopping, she's not ready for this type of lifestyle."

Inuyasha thought about this. Then slowly a smile spread onto his face.

"Then I know exactly what to do to get her to come with me, show her the badassesthat we are."

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha pausing his gun reloading for a moment.

"And how the hell do you plan to fucking do that?" He said skeptically. Inuyasha smirked and cocked his gun before sliding it into the waistband of his pants.

"Same we always do, we go in guns blazing."

* * *

 **Wow oh my goodness hat might have been the longest chapter I've ever written because tbh I've written like 700 stories but most suck so I delete them, but I've had a bit of encouragement to start writing this one so here I am! I really hope you guys enjoy this story because I plan on keeping it up! ;D**


	2. Going in Guns Blazing

**MWhooooooo! Second chapter in one night! dang I'm good. Anyway... On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

* * *

Two days. That's how long it had been since the man... Inuyasha, had _visited_ Kagame at her school, the mark on her neck was beginning to fade and she couldn't help but be slightly relieved at that as she stood in her bathroom mirror, braiding  
/the top half of her hair into a french braid and letting that fall into the rest, her usual style. Her hair was long, it reached just below her waist. Sometimes it annoyed her, but her mother had always liked her long hair compared to her shoulder  
/length cut.

Kagame decided to do a silver and black glittery smokey eye and a black wing eyeliner. She decided not to do much with her lips and just put on a matte nude pinkish lipstick. Applying a bit of mascara, since her eyelashes were dark enough, she brushed  
/her teeth and put on her deodorant.

She left her bathroom to search her closet for clothes. _Hmm, something makes me feel like wearing red today, I normally don't wear red but it's like something wants me to... how strange. oh well, What do I have to lose?_ Kagame pulled out a pair  
/of black leggings and searched for a red shirt. Kagame groaned softly. _there's nothing red in he-_ She passed as she pulled out her dads old red and white letterman jacket. Signatures from his old football team littered the back in black. Kagame  
/smiled to herself.

Tears almost came to her eyes as she remembered her father. His strong hands that had picked her up and spun her in circles when she was young, His deep laugh when she would joke around him, Kagame sniffed, holding back a tear and praying she didn't ruinher  
eye makeup.

She missed her father so much. He was such an amazing man... Kagame pulled on the jacket on top of her white tank top. She slipped into some red and white high top Vans and grabbed her bag. She hurried down stairs and grabbed the toast on the counter.

"Love you mom, I'm super sorry but I'm late! Bye!" She hollered quickly to her mom who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. She smiled and waved to her daughter.

"Of course dear, drive safely!" She called after her daughter as Kagame hurried down the steps.

Kagome got into her 2017 Mercedes Benz E-Class and sped off to school.

* * *

Kagome slumped into her seat in biology in the middle of Sango and Ayame. She folded her arms on the desk and laid her head on the. Adam leaned over and patted her back comfortingly.

"You good hon?" She said with a small laugh. Kagame raised her head only because she didn't want to smear the make up that was still on.

"No, I woke up a bit late so I had to get dressed super fast and get dressed and then my god, it's just so much homework and I'm so getting tired of it." Kagame complained giving Sango a pitiful look. Tango rolled her eyes.

"Get over it girl, we have things to and places to be." Kagame winced at the familiar words and Sango shot her an apologetic glance she returned with a smile and a shrug.

"Atleast Inuyasha isn't coming back anytime soon." Ayame said helpfully. Kagame sighed, knowing that this talk was overdue.

"I don't know, something gave me a funny feeling about today." Adam and Sango stiffened and shared a glance and Kagame glared at both of them, which was very difficult considering they were on opposite sides of her.

"Would you two quite that? Clearly there's something bothering the both of you andI just don't understand why you decide to look at each other like that instead of just telling me what's going on." Kagame said, laying her chin back on her hands.

Sango seemed to hesitate before speaking up softly.

"He's coming for you." She said softly, Kagame froze and slowly turned her head to look at her, forcing all the building emotions inside her into the back of her mind.

"What?" She asked quietly. Ayame bit her lip and then answered for her.

"He's coming for you, you're his mate, he won't let you go ever, if you ran for the rest of your life he would follow you, hunt you down. Kagame you can't escape him, and he'll do whatever it takes to get to you." Ayame finished.

"So he might be coming...today? Is that why i got that strange feeling inside of me this morning?" Sango nodded slowly.

"It's possible." Kagome's blood turned cold.

"Class! Take your seats please!" Mr. Totosai hollered as he slammed the door loudly attempting to get everyone's attention, Ayame sat down again and Kagome sat up straighter, hoping to look a bit more alive.

"Today we're going to learn what will be expected when we do our disection next week." He started, sitting in his rolling chair. Kagome frowned as she heard a soft clicking noise.

 _I know iv'e only seen it in movies but... was that a gun cocking?_ She turned to Ayame, who had much better hearing than her with her youkai traits and saw that she had a horrified expression. Kagome paled _Oh no, Sango said they would come for me, she can't mean like this._

Ayame jumped up." EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She shouted as someone kicked the door open a man in a green motorcycle suit carrying a machine walked in. Took one look and pointed it at the window and began firing. Students knocked each other over to get under  
/desks, the windows and shattered and the loud ring of shots rang in Kagame's ears as she screamed and dropped to the man walked into the classroom as MR totosai yelled at the screaming kids.

"Under your desks all of you!" He shouted ducking down as the raining bulllets sprayed from the bottom, seeing the door was clear Kagome grabbed Sango and Ayame's hands.

"The door! he moved hurry we can get out of here!" Kagome yelled over the screams. The girls ducked under desks and crawled to the door, dodging flailing limbs and flying papers and bags.

They finally made it to the door and Kagome grabbed them s the three hurried into the halls. As they stood all three of them clutched each other tightly like some cliche girls in a movie.

Two more men, one in a purple and black biker suit with the. Black helmet and one with a red biker suit and black helmet, but strangely the on with the red helmet had some type of built in cat like ears and some red designed into the helmet.

Kagome would have thought it looked cool if she wasn't busy screaming and crying. Ayame thought she smelled something familiar but she ignored it as she tried to see past her tears and drag the girls into the bathroom.

There were more gunshots and screaming, Sango hurried after the girls and shoved them into the stall, ignoring her own tears and sniffing.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" Kagome yelled freaking out. Ayame shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this won't happen, come on Kagome cant you call someoneor something?" Ayameasked desperately.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I left my phone in my bag" She answered.

Sango sniffed again and wiped some tears.

"I'm not gonna lose you guys, and my family and Kohaku, I can't." She said stubbornly.

It was then that the bathroom door slammed open and the man in red holding a very very very terrifying machine gun stepped in.

He chuckled, Kagome froze and Ayame, because she was a wolf youkai and could be shot at least 3 times before death was actually possible stood in front of them shielding them with her shaking arms.

"What do you want?" She asked, though her normally fiery voice was unsteady. The man stepped forward and aimed the gun straight at Ayame's head.

"Move,wolf girl."

"Ayame!" Sango shouted as she was violently shoved to the ground. Kagome stepped back and pulled Sango with her, defiance in her eyes once again.

"Leave us, you have no business here and we have nothing you could want."

He tilted his head, Kagome tried but couldn't see through his thick helmet especially because the window shield was so darkly tinted.

"Let's go." He said simply, holding out a hand to her. Kagome looked at his hand uncertainly. _He can't mean he wants me to go with him can he?_ She asked herself.

"No."

The man nodded slowly. _Oh my god what's he gonna do? Please don't shoot us, please don't shoot us!_ Kagome prayed silently, she squeezes Sango's trembling hand in reassurance and glanced down at Ayame who was unconscious on the ground.

The man squatted down and grabbed the back of her knees, with a squeak from Kagome he threw her over his shoulder and carried a terrified Kagome out of the bathroom.

* * *

"You get her?" The man in the green suit said. The red man nodded and they walked out the building.

Kagome had completely gone unconscious. The terrifying man and gun shots and being kidnapped had just been two much and her mind shut down.

"Wake up, Kagome." Said an unnaturally calm voice as Kagome was delicately laid into a car seat that was almost unnaturally comfortable and strapped in, though the seat belt looked like something from a race car.

"What-where am I?" The red man chuckled.

"My car of course." Kagome's eyes shot open to see she indeed was in a red and black Lamborghini Veneno, the interior was absolutely gorgeous and she would've squeed at getting the chance to be in a car like this but..

"You asshat! Are you kid napping me!" She hollered attempting to get out of the seat. The red man rolled his eyes and walked over to his side of the car and slid I before taking off his helmet.

"You didn't come with me the first time, I told you I'd be back for you." Kagome slowly began to recognize the man from before. _Inuyasha?_ She said to herself before her anger blazed back up.

"That does not mean you get to _shoot up my freaking school_!" She snapped at him, how dare he? Terrify hundreds of kids just to get her to go with him.

"It seemed pretty logical to me." He said with a shrug as he looked back and sped away.

Kagome shook her head and leaned against the other side of the car. The least she could do was show him she didn't _at all_ want to be in this situation with him.

"You know, baby, most girls would kill for this opportunity. To have one of the most powerful dog demons going in, guns blazing, to take his girl back." He said with another chuckle, that Kagome noticed he did quite a bit.

Kagome turned to him and gave him her best disgusted look though internally she was a bitthrilled up. _But Sango and Ayame... he scared them and he could've killed innocent people._

"That doesn't matter, you scared my friends, you could've killed innocent people. You terrified Mr. Totosai and now no doubt Daichi's going to be coming after me. Again." His grip on the steering wheel tightened visibly.

Kagome eyed him. A smirk formed on her lips when she saw his eye twitch,was he jealous?

"That cub is not going to touch you, babe, and if he does tell me and I'll snap his neck." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. _Whoever the hell that tiger is, he better keep the fuck away from my mate or I'm going to personally rip his throat out with my teeth._

Kagome raised her chin, "I don't have to do anything you want me to do." She said with a snort. Inuyasha gave her a warning growl, but it wasn't quite so much warning, he definitely liked this girls feistiness, it might be hard to get her pupped anytime  
soon but he was definitely going to keep this one.

* * *

They pulled up to his institute and Inuyasha got out and went around to open the door for Kagome. He had to bite his lip as he noticed Kagome fumbling with the buckle on her seatbelt. She blushed in embarrassment when she saw his twitching lips.

"Shut up," She grumbled finally undoing it and sliding out to stand next to Inuyasha. "What is this place?" She asked she stood in front of the building that looked almost identically like the white house but ironically, it was black.

"My institute." Inuyasha said lacing his fingers with hers despite her protest and tugging her up to the door where two men dressed in black ripped jeans, combat boots a red t shirt and black leather jackets stood. He tossed them the keys and they nodded  
at him before going to park his car.

"What are they? Your slaves or something?" Kagome asked curiously. She didn't expect the laughter coming from him though.

"They're my men, my pack." He said with a smile as he pulled her into the large building.

Kagome couldn't help but be surprised. Inuyasha raised a brow at her silence.

"Were you expecting some type of torture chamber?" He asked, most people did, they assumed that because he was the leader of a "gang" all he did was scare kids and kill people and rob others, and though he did do all that stuff, he didn't do it because  
he was bored.

"No." Kagome lied. She had totally expected blood and guns and knives and screaming men and crying women being raped or something. Inuyasha snorted and pulled her through the men, glaring at the men who lingered on her certain body parts too long and  
growled at any one who licked his lips or very clearly ogled her.

Kagome allowed herself to be ushered through the crowd, deciding that shutting up may be her best decision for the time being. The men were scary, Most were tall and bulky, she noticed all of the had a tattoo that was sort of like a band, it went around  
the top of their arm like an oversized bracelet and had a sort of triangular design to it.

Inuyasha finally made it pu the stairs and nudged Kagome into his bedroom.

"You'll be staying here for the next few days." This infuriated Kagome.

"Few days? I have a family! I have a little brother, an uncle and a mother, I have my own house and my own bed. I know how to take care of myself but while my uncle is away i need to take care of my brother too! i have a job that I intend to keep and  
i most definitely do not _intend_ to stay in this-this whatever this place is!" She finished, breathing hard. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You done yet?" Kagome growled under her breath. surprisingly well for a human.

"Not very deep." Inuyasha told her taking off his bikers suit and stripping down to his underwear while she was turned. He quickly pulled on his usual black jeans red tight shirt and leather jacket and yeezys, just before Kagome turned around to give  
him a questioning look.

"Not very deep, if you were trying to growl, it wouldn't scare me at all like a normal growl should." Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked. _well of course he would know._ She told herself. Inuyasha moved silently until he was right up against her, pressing  
her into the door.

Kagame's heart rate increased as she eyed the very _very_ built figure pressing her into the door. His lips lowered and brushed over her ear before he nipped it softly.

"When you growl, it comes from your throat, make it low an deep." He said scraping his fangs over her earlobe. "Like this." Kagome could feel the rumble growing in his chest, vibrating her body before it erupted from his mouth, a low, menacing, primal  
growl that made her knees weak and her eyes droop. She place her hands on his chest, to push him away but before she could he pulled back with a smirk.

"I have business to take care of. I'll be back babe, don't go anywhere." he winked at the frozen Kagome and floated out the door with another chuckle.

* * *

 **YAYYY! so i finally finished that and wow it actually took me like an hour to write which is great because hopefully I can get the next chapter up today because my mom has work and it's going to be super easy to stay on the computer all day lol. Any who, I'm not going to do what i did with this chapter and publish it before i finish writing it because that's a super cruel tease for you guys, but i'm working on chapter three already, leave reviews plz to tell me if you have something you want me to add or if i made a mistake on something! Thanx! ;D**


	3. Meeting The Pack

**OK lets see finally time for the 3rd chapter! so idk if u guys knew this but you can actually see how many views your story gets like see each chapter and I was so freaking happy when i discovered that SURPRISE! i have over 300 views on my chapters and i was just like freaking blown away so thank you so much for that even those who didn't follow/favorite/review. I really hope you guys follow my story so that you know when i update because i want this story to bomb ur life.**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything**

 **Inuyasha: *raises an eyebrow* oh?**

 **Me: I own Inuyasha and his amazing abs.**

 **Inuyasha: *flexes* these belong to KAgome wench**

 **Rumiko: Bitch please i gave birth to you.**

 **Me: This is awkward so I'l just let Rumiko keep these characters...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed, hugging her knees to her chest. she looked around. So this was the great Inuyasha Taisho's bedroom. She remembered once hearing a story or two about him, she remembered he ran a gang and he was super deadly.

 _What else should I know about him... Maybe I should call Ayame or Sango and see if they remember._ Kagame's hand stopped halfway to her back pocket as she remembered that he hadn't let her grab her bag. She frowned. _that stupid dog._ Well now she just needed to make him mad, going out and back to Daichi clearly wasn't an option, there were practically guards posted outside. And she didn't want the poor guy dead.

He had told her to stay in the room hadn't he? Well easy enough, that just meant she had to leave and walk around to piss him off. She rose off the bed slowly, contemplating wether or not to follow through with her plan. Sure she totally wanted to make him mad but walking around a building alone with a bunch of tattooed men? She didn't know..it sounded pretty scary to say the least.

No matter, she put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before swinging it open, thankfully his room was on the very top floor so no one was around there.

Kagome walked down the stairs, ignoring the several pairs of eyes that were clearly scanning over her as if they thought she were some type of threat, not that she really understood. She was exactly 5 feet and 4 inches tall, she had absolutely nothing to hurt them with, and while she did work out she didn't even have half as much muscle as they did.

"Your Alpha's woman aren't you?" Said a voice that seemed to belong to a boy. Kagome turned and saw a man that was just barely taller than her, probably was by about 2 or 3 inches though.

"Um, I don't know.. I uh I guess... I mean that's what he claims me to be..." Kagome stuttered out. He seemed fit, not exactly as fit as Inuyasha but enough that you could see the bulge of bicep and the outline of his abs. He had orangish blonde hair that was pulled into a mid back length ponytail and wore actual blue jeans and a teal shirt.

"My name is Shippo, I'm 18, I used to go to school at Shikon high before Inuyasha took me in, now I'm kind of like his son." He said proudly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the cute dimples he had. But it was hard to believe that Inuyasha would care about someone, especially enough to consider them a son.

"He took you in?" She asked, hoping to get some answers and learn a little more about the man who supposedly was heartless. Shippo nodded and Kagome allowed herself some hope. _Maybe he isn't as cruel as some stories make him out to be._ She told herself. Maybe he really did have a kind heart.

"When I turned 15, well, actually just a day or two after my fifteenth birthday, my parents said they'd let me go over and spend the night at a friends because he couldn't make it to my house for my birthday." He began. Slowly Kagome nodded, she could tell already, this story would not be good.

"And about halfway through the night i had to go home to grab some clothes but when I got there... They were dead. Somebody had robbed us, broken in and stabbed them both, took all our money, almost everything. My mother told me to run, that he was still there, my father had already passed. But then the man he came out and he- he almost killed me too, but Inuyasha came."

Kagome smiled at the way his face seemed to brighten a bit at those words. So Inuyasha had actually done something nice? It definitely didn't seem like something he would do.

"He shot the man, and then he had his men take my mother because she was still breathing, but he couldn't save her, no once could, this bracelet is all i have left of her, but Inuyasha took me in and cared for me, fed me taught me how to fight and now I normally work with the technician on his missions." Kagome took a minute to let this all settle in.

Inuyasha had helped a little boy, he had tried to save his mother and after realizing he couldn't he had taken him in as his own son. Wait... If Inuyasha had taken Shippo in when he was 15, and Inuyasha must have been at least 18 to carry a gun and New York law required you to be 21 to carry a concealed fire arm... How old was Inuyasha? She'd have to ask him later.

"That's amazing, that he took you in and cared for you like that, I didn't know he could be so...humane." Kagome said. Shippo gave a small laugh.

"He can be a doberman pinscher on the outside and a little pomeranian on the inside." He said with his own small smile. Kagome giggled at his dog references.

"I'd love to talk more but I've been trying to find my way around, mostly exploring actually, so I should get back to that." Kagome took in his slightly saddened face and instantly felt bad abut leaving the guy. "But you live here right?" At his nod she continued. "So I'll see you around, we can hang out sometime." That seemed to brighten his mood.

Kagome hurried past him and soon found a metal door. She frowned as she looked it up and down, it reminded her of those metal doors in the movies that had like seventeen different locks and combination patterns you had to get through to go into.

She hesitated. This must be the door to the basement, based on movies, going in the basement was never a good idea. But who knows, the rest of the household seemed normal enough right, there couldn't be much down there that would scare her too much right? _Maybe it''s just couches, men drinking beer and pool tables? I probably shouldn't be so worried._

She slowly pulled down the door handle, the door gave a small creak as the heavy metal was pulled open. The lights were on, so the meant someone must be down there. Kagome slowly descended the stairs, being as quiet as she could.

The basement was cold. It smelled kind of musty, kaogme had to hold back coughs and the air made her throat ache. But she continued farther into the basement anyway.

Kagome had finally made it down all the steps and was thankfully securely on the ground. The basement...was nothing like she expected.

She was on a balcony, it overlooked a room that could have fit three of her regular classroom in it with room to spare. The balcony had bars and rails along the edge and multiple rooms were lined side by side. The floor underneath the balcony had rows and rows of computers and on the huge wall was a very large screen, she didn't even know what was on that screen. _Are they tracking something?_

It looked like something straight out of some spy movie. Keeping her hand on the wall, Kagome took tentative steps to the first room, the door was slightly open and she pushed it open a bit more. Inside, there were guns. Pistols of all different type hung from the walls, on tables in the middle of the room everything, Kagome sucked in a breath.

These men... they had guns, the could quite easily kill her if they wanted to and because she hadn't even seen a real gun until today, she wold be utterly defenseless. She shivered as she remembered the ringing in her ears as the man in green fired the guns over and over again.

Kagome pulled the door shut quickly. _I hope i don't get in trouble for looking in there, I mean I could always deny it if they asked me if I went in there, but everyone is a youkai or hanyou here... They'd smell me or something, there would be no way to escape if they wanted to kill me._

Kagome decided it was time to go back upstairs, she had seen enough down here, she didn't want to get involved with some strange secrets or whatever, especially if they decided that they wanted to keep her longer because she knew something she shouldn't.

Kagome turned around quickly, only to run smack into a rock hard chest. She stumbled back, tripping over her untied shoe in the process. She almost fell but a large hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up as the other wrapped around her waist. Kagome looked up to see the face of none other than Inuyasha, his eyebrow raised at her. She blushed, _Crap!_ She thought, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh um sorry, didn't mean to run into you." She said lamely as she stared up at him. Inuyasha rubbed her back softly, as if telling her without words that it was ok. He shook his head though and frowned down at her.

"It's fine but what are yo doing down here?" He asked. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her body went stiff as she looked at his gloved hands. Of course they were fingerless seeing as his nails that were at least an inch and a half long wouldn't fit in normal gloves but that wasn't what scared her.

It was the blood.

His fingertips and some of the gloves had dark red blood, and it was clearly fresh, still wet. Kagome yanked her hand back hard and stared at his hand with a horrified expression.

"Oh my god is that- is that blood?" She asked stepping back a couple steps. Inuyasha looked down at his hand for a moment, debating on what he should tell her, he could tell her that it in fact _was_ blood and he had a man in the back room that he had just slit wrist and stabbed through the stomach, but he didn't want to scare her just yet. Sure he didn't care if she saw his guns and knives, she already knew he had those, but he wasn't ready for her to know he killed, or that someone was currently bleeding out on the floor. So he settled on just avoiding the answer.

"I cut myself with a knife on accident, i was trying a flip trick and I caught it wrong and it cut my hand bit." He said, it was true. When he was around 40 or so he had done that, blood was everywhere then too. Kagome visibly relaxed.

"Oh ok, you should be more careful, if you keep cutting yourself you'll end up bleeding out on the floor." Inuyasha tensed at her words but forced a smile. But as he realized she was acting like she actually cared, the smile wasn't forced anymore, it was true.

"Nah I don't make the same mistake twice." He told her. Kagome gave a faint smile before stepping closer and inspecting his hand.

"Would you like me to bandage that up for you or something, my mom is a doctor and I help her out sometimes so I know how to take are of stuff like this." She offered, momentarily forgetting this was the man who shot up her school and then kidnapped her and dragged her back to a building of gang members and kept her in his bedroom.

Inuyasha just shook his head and wiped his hand on his jacket, he had a bunch more like it so that certain one wasn't to important to him.

"I'm half dog youkai, I heal faster than humans, I'll be fine by tonight don't worry." He said, with his other hand, the one free of blood he laced his fingers with hers, ignoring how tense she was and how she tried to pull away. "Lets go back upstairs." He said getting ready to move.

Kagome definitely didn't want to hold hands with a guy who was quite possibly a murderer, especially because she wasn't sure if she believed his story about cutting his hand, he didn't look like he would accidentally cut himself. But nonetheless, she wanted to get out of the basement and he knew his way around the place and people clearly didn't want to mess with him, it was probably safer if she stuck with him.

"Yo Inuyasha, we got the Kagame's bag, I know that girl can't live without her phone." Came an oddly familiar voice to Kagome. She looked up at the stairs.

"That sounds like-" Just then Miroku came down the stairs, holding Kagame's schoolbag. Kagame's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Mirk looked up and froze when he met her eyes.

"Oi! Stupid, why'd you stop-" Came a deeper voice and Koga bumped into Miroku, scowling before he turned and saw Kagome. The boys exchanged a look.

"Ah, chicken shit."

* * *

 **?**

 **Koga and Miroku are in Inuyasha's pack? D: WHO KNEW?**

 **Reviews plz and thnx, i noticed i had over 400 views now and i'm beyond happy I'm also happy for the people who followed/favoorited my story, thank you guys so much! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON  
**

 **3**


	4. A Little Get Together

**OH my Goodness! 713 views so far and I posted this yesterday! I really am so thankful for this and even tho i only got 3 reviews it was enough to keep me going, knowing that people enjoy my writing! i just want to give you all a quick thank you!**

* * *

Kagome's gaze swung back and forth between the two boys and Inuyasha. _No freaking way._ Her mouth was still hanging open as Miroku nervously scratched the back of his neck. Kota gave a nervous laugh.

"What's up Kagome...?" He said with a wary smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _What the hell is going on here?_ He cleared his throat loudly, deciding to avert the attention.

"You got her bag?" He repeated. Miroku nodded dumbly and tossed the bag at Kagome who caught it without taking her eyes off the two boys. Inuyasha on the other hand was beginning to get annoyed that his mate was paying more attention to see stupid boys than him and growled softly. Kagome turned and looked at him, her gaze meeting his for a couple seconds before looking at her bag. The woman still hadn't said a word.

Growing more irritated with the silence by the second Inuyasha sighed. "Listen Wench, they work for me, now can we please just go back upstairs?" He asked exasperated. Whatever she found so god damned fascinating about the two could wait, he wanted to go back upstairs it was getting late.

Kagome seemed to snap out of her trance and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She seemed to slowly be figuring something out and once again it was annoying Inuyasha to no end. Suddenly she started digging around in her bag and pulled out a jet black iPhone 7 plus.

Miroku's eyes widened and he jumped off the stairs quickly, Koga following.

"Shit no Kagome don't do it yet!" KAgome ignored him and started scrolling through her phone. Inuyasha flicked an ear. And looked at his two men.

"What the hell is she doing now?" He asked. Kota looked terrified.

"That's her snitch face." He said quietly, he was now frozen at the bottom of the steps. Inuyasha shook his head. What were they going on about now? Her snitch face? What would she snitch on them for.

"NO! DON't TELL SANGO!" Miroku yelped. Kagome raised her phone up and put it on speaker.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said, an actual smile on her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he heard Koga whimper. These girl couldn't possibly be that violent.

* * *

"Get your raggedy ratchet looking self back here before I fucking filet your furry ass!" Said a loud shrill screaming voice as Koga ducked under slides at the playground, a girl in white skinny jeans and a camo jacket with two long red french braids chased him around, yelling insults and swiping at him with her caws overtime he came within two feet of her.

Kagome smirked, glad she had gotten some type of reaction out of him, and it served him right, he shouldn't have been so rude as to keep his life secret from his own mate.

"Please, my love, it was for the best." Miroku pleaded with Sango as she threw rocks at him while he sat atop the monkey bars. Kagome giggled. They had decided to all meet up at the nearby park, the girls had taken absolutely no time to chase the two down as soon as they stepped out the door. Kagome sat under the tree watching them chase each other.

Inuyasha had been leaning against his car, watching Kagome most of all bout occasionally averting his gaze to watch he couples playing their little game of cat and mouse. Now he decided to walk over and go sit by Kagome. He knew she'd be pissed but he was ok with it if she would let him be by her for a little while.

"Hey." He said, lowering himself to the ground and crossing his ankles as he gave Kagome his signature smirk. She took one look at him before turning the other way.

"Take me back home." She said, it was like a command, no questioning. Inuyasha smiled at her attempt at bravery but shook his head.

"No can do, baby girl, you're gonna be here with me for the next couple of weeks, I'll allow you visits with your mother on occasion, but I want you by me for a while first." He said. It was true, the 'couple of weeks' she would be staying with him would be the next couple of months actually, and it was only while the men he had building his mansion for personal living finished up their work, and then they would live there.

"Please." Kagome said, her voice was softer this time and Inuyasha had to look and make sure she wasn't crying. _Jeez, is she that upset? She can't hate being around me_ that _much._ Nonetheless, he shook his head again.

"If it's that big of a deal I'll take you to see your mother tomorrow, your staying overnight with me though. And when we go, your not getting much time." He told her, that seemed to brighten her mood somewhat.

"Inuyasha... why did you come to my school with guns." He definitely had not anticipated that question.

"To get you." He said simply, raising his arms over his head and closing his eyes. Kagome sighed, so he didn't like to go into detail clearly. This might be harder than she thought.

"Ok but why? I just don't understand and this is all moving so fast it kind of scares me..." She said. Inuyasha opened one eyes and glanced at her before closing it again.

"I need you by my side at all times, and when I'm not there I'm going to have two of my men watching you, Bankotsu and Renkotsu." He told her, avoiding the question, Kagome noted. Deciding to put that conversation off, she focused on the fact that he thought he had the right to put freaking guards on her.

"First of all, I may be a girl but I'm not some defenseless maiden like in a stupid movie, I don't need anybody 'watching me' I can handle myself just fine thank you!" She hissed at him. Why was this guy so difficult?

Sango and Ayame =, who had scared the men enough that they had finally sat down cross legged and allowed the girls to yell at them for a while were now listening intently from the top of the playground, hiding behind the slide.

"The girl can complain about nobody asking her out but she's got such an attitude sometimes that I wouldn't even ask her out." Miroku said with a snort, earring a frown and a bop on the head from Sango.

"You boys have so much explaining to do. In fact, your both coming to my house and we are going to sort this out once and for all. And when I say once and for all, I mean you are explaining every last detail as to why you kept these lives secret from us, I think that as your very honest and loyal girlfriends we deserved to know." Ayame said glaring at them both. Kota sighed.

"Yeah I guess we probably should. Will Inuyasha come too? That way he can help explain some stuff to both of you and Kagome too and that way we won't have any more confusion?" Kota asked, looking back down at the pair sitting beneath the tree. Sango nodded.

"Yeah actually we should tell them to do that." She said, the two were still talking, Inuyasha looked not bored but kind of relaxed, where as Kagome looked extremely irritated.

"So your going to kidnap me, keep me prisoner in your hellhole of a dungeon, force me to 'love you' and not tell me anything about what you do why you do it or if I'm ever going to evens see my family again?" Kagome forced out through gritted teeth. Inuyasha tilted his head pretending to think.

"And eventually you'll be carrying my pups." He added, more to spite her than of truth. Kagome groaned.

"Your impossible, I give up being nice, take me back home! I want to see my mother and I want nothing to do with some low life scum who murders people, kidnaps girls and probably robs people for a living!" Kagome said, raising her voice. She was starting to get mad now.

He had no right to take her in the first place! And she had tried to be calmer thinking that maybe just _maybe_ if she complied to what he asked her to do, which technically she hadn't done so well. But she had tried! Attempting to make decent conversation and asking nicely for him to take her home and all he had done was be a jackass to her!

Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her and his piercing gaze made Kagome want to run away in all honesty. She shivered as he continued to look at her. His face was hard set and his jaw clenched. His eyes had a fire in them, something like anger and irritation.

"Listen woman," He began, sitting up straighter, Kagome hated to admit but even while he sat and she was on her knees, he was taller by at least four inches. "I don't 'murder people' and I don't 'kidnap girls' either. Most women go with me on their own will, it's not my fault you happen to be some stubborn wench who decides that running her pretty little mouth is more important than actually finding out what's going on."

Kagome shifted until she sat cross legged on the ground, He was starting to scare her, she was feeling some fear lacing through her body and she met his gaze with feigned confidence as he continued speaking.

"You never bothered asking what I do, or how I do it, so don't give me that bullshit about not telling you anything when you didn't bother to try and figure it out yourself first. My pack isn't some illegal gang that just kills and steals things. We're humans just like you. And as long as you _continue_ to be stubborn and rude, you are going to stay here if I have to lock you in chains to my bedpost. Do. You. Understand. Me?" By now he was in her face growling, his eyes narrowed to slits and his teeth slightly bared in a snarl.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it when people made assumptions about what he and his pack did, they did absolutely everything Kagome mentioned, but for a good reason! Didn't she realize this? She had no right telling him all that shit when he knew god damn fucking well what he did.

Kagome swallowed and nodded nervously, her head lowering as tears pricked in the bak of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she wasn't even crying at him yelling at her. She was crying because she was confused, she missed her family, she hadn't seen them in almost three days, she hadn't even talked to them. Inuyasha hadn't let her leave his room and it had taken her an entire day to convince him to let her talk to Sango and Ayame, and even when he did that, there were still four of his men on bikes watching over her.

Inuyasha could smell the stark scent of her fear and the salty smell of tears and he sighed. He hadn't meant to be harsh with her but she had triggered something in him, he didn't let people talk about the people he caed about like that. He reached over and pulled her into his chest. laying his chin on top of her head as she cried silently in his jacket.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to get upset with you alright? How about this? On the way back I'll buy you dinner, anything you want alright?" He promised. Kagomoe smiled into his jacket, she would have never let him hug her like this but, she did miss her family, and something about his presence calmed her.

And if she was getting free dinner anywhere she liked because he had yelled at her... She wouldn't pass that up. So she sniffed and pulled away and smiled at him.

"Alright, thank you." She said feeling a light blush rising in her cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Oi, can you hurry it up? We're going to Sango's house!" Shouted Koga from the top of the playground. When KAgome looked up and saw Ayame, Sango and Miroku quickly dart behind the slide she sprang back from Inuyasha. _Oh my goodness, they were watching the whole time!_ She thought to herself. So now they knew that even when she was pissed, she became a major softy around Inuyasha. He sighed and stood, offering a hand that Kagome gladly took as he helped her to her feet.

"Well then stop groping that wench's ass and let's go." Inuyasha grunted as a loud slap echoed through the playground and Kagome laughed.

"You never change Miroku." The said man shrugged and smiled, holding a hand to his cheek that the now seething Sango slapped.

"I have a cursed hand."

* * *

The group was now sitting in Sango's living room, the girl lived alone almost, with her parents always gone doing their lawyer work, she had the house to herself, besides her nanny who mostly slept in, and her brother Kohaku, who was in his room playing video games.

"Start explaining." Ayame said as she plopped down in Koga's lap in the lazy boy chair. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders of course, in the loveseat and Sango leaned against the counter, sipping a pepsi as Miroku laid out on her bigger couch.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, twisting his hands nervously. Sango glared at him as if he was stupid, which he was.

"I want to know what you do." Kagome spoke up and Ayame nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, I mean are you like the good guys or the bad guys?" Inuyasha snorted next to Kagome.

"This isn't some James Bond or Mission Impossible movie, this is real life, babe, we do what we have to do." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome's eye twitched but she smiled anyway. _Does he ever just give a straight up answer?_

"And what do you _have_ to do?" She asked, forcing her voice to stay calm. Inuyasha gave a shrug.

"Whatever it takes to survive in this fucked up world. Didn't your father ever tell you?" He asked skeptically. Kagome froze as his words sunk in. _My father...? What does he have to diwth anything...?_ She looked up at him.

"Why would my dad sayanything about your little gang?" She said, Inuyasha, ignoring the 'gang' comment turned to her in confusion.

"Well, I guess I just assumed he would tell you, since he worked right alongside with _my father."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! so I realized I didn't post this yesterday, i had it all written out and I had meant to post it before I went to the movies yesterday but I totally forgot to and I'm super sorry, And school started up again so I didn't post it this mornig, anyway here it is and I'm gonna try and post another chapter tonight as an apology to the amazing people who have followed, favorited, reviewed this story or me!**


	5. Amongst The Trees

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry about that last update and I did get a review that said my grammar wasn't exactly perfect in this story and I thank you, I'll try to work on that! I decided to make this one of my longer chapters because I felt bad about leaving you all hanging, Enjoy !**

* * *

"He...couldn't have been, no my father was a doctor he worked with my mom at the Higurashi Hospital!" Kagome said. Ayame tilted her head trying to piece things together and Koga shifted her in his lap so she was leaning back against his hard chest.

 _Kagome's father wore a doctor uniform.. but whenever we went to bring her mother lunch in her office, he was never even there._ Ayame thought to herself, which took a bit of work since Koga's warm lips were slowly making their way up the back of her neck.

"Wrong. He worked as one of my fathers assassins, one of the most skilled too, it was a shame he passed, he was almost like an uncle to me, and a brother to dad. Inuyasha said, clearly not catching on that Kagome wasn't too thrilled to have this conversation.

"Dad really wanted you to get in the business but of course your father was having none of that, all his talk about protecting you and such." He checked his nails, flicking a piece of dirt from the playground off with a frown before continuing his speech. "The guy didn't want you getting into this kinda stuff because he knew very well that he already put your lives in danger." He said.

Honestly, Inuyasha thought Kagome would know a little bit about them. _It would make me feel a lot calmer when she's alone if I was positive she could takes cared of herself._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Might as well get this talk over now.

"Anyway, he did end up living up to his promise, well I don't know, dying up to his promise? He said he would protect you all with his life, and he did." Inuyasha said, fixing them all with a hard glare.

"Now that we've gotten through that, can we talk about the rules of this whole thing?" He said, he would have just continued speaking anyway but the scent of sadness and hurt filled his nose as he turned to kagome.

"What's wrong?" He asked, completely oblivious to the open mouthed Sango, looking at him with such disbelief, aliens would be dissapointed if they suddenly touched down on earth.

"You..you bastard." Kagome said softly, that had Inuyasha sitting up straight and giving her a look that said he was trying to decide between being mad at her or utterly confused. Kagome took a breath and stood.

"I called you a bastard. How can you be so cruel and heartless? You talk about my father as if he was just some stupid flower that _happened_ to be stepped on. He was my freaking dad! He gave his life to protect us and all you say is that _'it's a shame he passed'?_ Only you, of all people, only you could drop that bomb, watch it explode, and act like you lit a match. He died, to protect me and you talk about him as if he was nothing more than a servant to you! Maybe you are as cold hearted as I thought you were, I should have freaking known!" She shouted over her shoulder as she stomped over to the door.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far, she had her hand on the doorknob when Inuyash gripped her by the waist, spun her around and threw her over his shoulder, which Kagome noticed he seemed to do a lot, and before she had the time to ask him just what the hell he was doing, he was out the door.

* * *

Kagome found herself in a tree, not just a tree, a tree with some very thin branches. Kagome was sitting on one of the branches, Inuyash was standing leaning against the tree trunk, a look on his face that clarified to Kagome he was pissed but didn't want to show it.

"Kagome." He started out calmly, Kagmoe had to admit she liked the way he said it with his deep voice. _No, stop that! This is not the time!_ Kagome mentally scolded herself.

"Yes." She said simply, facing the other direction and trying to act calm even though inside her head she was screaming her terror for being so high in a tree on a thin branch, and thought she was underweight and only weighed about 98 pounds, she still knew the tree branch could crack at any given moment.

"You need to stop calling me out like that in front of my men." He said, his voice was softer, not softer in a way to soother her like he had done the past four days, soft like he didn't want her to hear him.

"Calling... Why?" Kagome asked, was she hurting his huge bravado performance? Served him right, especially the way he'd been treating her. Her back still hurt from the way she had been sleeping, though she supposed she only had herself to blame for that, he had offered the bed every night and every night she said no, refusing to sleep next to him and simly curling up in the window seat with a blanket.

"They look up to me, considering the fact that I'm a hanyou, it was hard to earn their respect. Now that I have it, sometimes I have to go to extrememe measures to keep it. I need them to look to me as their leader, half of my men are older than me by at least four years," Kagome made another mental note to ask him about his age later. "I need their faith and trust and the respect they give me." He finished quietly. Then he gave her a bit of a glare.

"As in, I don't need some black haired, blue eyed, trouble making, jealousy inducing, unnaturally sexy little blabbermouth to point out every single one of my flaws." Kagome blinked. _Did he just call me...Unnaturally sexy?_ She felt a grin break out on her face.

"I promise not to call you out next time. If you don't do stupid stuff." She said with a smirk. Suddenly the smirk faded as she remembered their earlier conversation. A question she hadn't wanted to ask nagging at the back of her mind.

"Inuyasha... my mother hasn't called, in fact neither has grandpa or Sota... Nobody wanted to try and find me.. is it-is it because they knew? They knew who you were, where I was and why I was taken?" She couldn't look at him and focused on tearing at leaves.

"Kagome..." He said in his I'm not having this conversation voice, but Kagome shook her head, determined to know.

"Tell me Inuyasha, I think I deserve to know." She said, though her voice was shaky and tears pricked at the back of her eyes at the already known but still dreaded answer.

"Yes. I had one of my men go and tell her, She knew you'd be staying with me." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and looked up, facing the sky for a moment. She couldn't believe they had all lied to her. Of course her brother Sota didn't know, but Gramps? He never kept anything from her.

Inuyasha settled down beside her on the tree branch, the slowly starting to darken sky. He wrapped an arm around Kagome and she leaned into his touch for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was scared for them, you knew I was worried that well, they'd be worried, you didn't think it would ease my pain knowing that they were ok?"She asked, though her voice didn't hold the accusation she had hoped it would.

"I couldn't tell you Kagome, technically speaking, I was sworn to silence." It was the half truth, but he did say _technically._ "And I wanted you to figure it out on your own, I know you're smart and you would've realized your life had pretty much been a lie." He told her. Kagome nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry baby girl, ok?" Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded. At least now she didn't have to be terrified that her mom was missing her. In all honesty, she liked Inuyasha, he was sweet when he wanted to be, but he was also the badass leader of a pack. He was always gentle with her, and anything she wanted, he got it to her before she asked.

But she had ocked her feelings away, she didn't even let him kiss her on the lips, he had kissed her cheek, forehead, occasionally the mark where he had bitten her, but otherwise he didn't even try to kiss her, he respected his mate's wishes, even if half the time all he wanted to do was shove her against the wall, push his tongue in her mouth and run his hands over her small body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly. She had decided to ask this question after she heard about her mom lying to her, she was just worried he'd say no, if that happened she dind't know what she would do.

"Mmm, yes, baby?" He asked, pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent deeply. Kagome took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question.

"Can I stay with you for a little longer?" She said quickly, before she chickened out. When Inuyasha stopped sniffing her, she fidgeted uncertaintly. "I mean just for a couple more weeks maybe? I'm just not really feeling like going home, after hwat I just learned, I don't think I'm ready..." When he stil said nothing, Kagome hurried on.

"I promise not to disobey you or call you out anymore, and I'll stay in the room when you tell me to and I'll-" She was silenced when Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips.

"Shh, baby, of course you can stay, stay as long as you want alright? And don't worry about having to do something to pay me back, just knowing your safe around me is enough." He said lovingly. Because he did, even though he had yet to word it, Kagome instantly held his heart in her delicate little hand as soon as he saw her. With her raven black hair and midnight blue eyes, her full pink lips and her soft skin. She was beautiful.

And her fiery temper that still had a kindness in it buried deep within. He loved that she wouldn't let anybody mess with her so easily, but if she saw simply an injured bired, she would stunt dive out of a speeding car to go and help it. She was truly an amazing girl, even if she didn't know it.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that brushed over his fingers and made him supress a shiver.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." She said happily, so happy she barely noticed what she was doing when her head turned before she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Kagome froze, staying there a moment too long before pulling away quickly.

Inuyasha on the other hand could only blink before shaking his head, so what? She kissed him on the cheek, whoop dee do da day. Not a big deal at all. He chuckled softly when he saw a blush paint her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. It was getting late, Inuyasha checked the silver and white gold Rolex on his watch, it was 6:43. Olive Garden, Kagome's favorite pasta place closed at 8, he would need to get there to pick something up for her.

"Come on, babe, we gotta get going if you want to make that pasta place." He told her. Kagome sighed and nodded, slightly upset that her special moment with Inuyasha was ruined. Kagome almost stood up before realizing, they were still in a tree.

Inuyasha laughed at her squeak and scooped the girl up bridal style in his arms before standing. Kagome leaned her head into his chest and he resisted the urge to purr. Suddenly, he got an idea. He pulled back from Kagome and slide both of his hands under her arms, keeping her a few inches off the branch.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, looking like she was about to ask him what he doing before she caught smirked as she frantically tried to wrap around him again, but with no luck,

"Inuyasha! No no no don't do it, don't do- ahhh!" She yelled as he dropped her, but because hse was his mate and he would never let anything happen to her, with a rush of air, he used his demonic speed and was under the tree, arms out and waiting for Kagome before she was fifteen feet from the ground. He caught her with ease, swinging her around before setting her on her feet, his girn wide.

Kagome's eye twitche and her eyes narrowed.

"Asshat." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her language, because Kagome didn't cuss often.

"Pardon? Asshat? I've been called many things but asshat was never one of them, in fact, I'm nearly positive asshat isn't even a thing." He stated with another small laugh as he put an arm on the small of her back before leading her back towards Sango's house.

"Yes it is, your head is so far up your ass that it's like your wearing it as a hat. Thus, asshat." She said proudly, Inuyasha snorted before laughing out loud again.

"You never cease to surprise me, _Mmmaaatttee."_ Inuyasha said, Kagome bit her lip hard when she heard him growl out 'mate' normally he only did that when she either really annoyed him or just when she was walking around in a tank top and shorts.

"It seems to be a talent of mine." She confessed. Inuyasha's lips pulled p in another half smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha, is there a possibility of me going to see Daichi anytime soon?" Kagome asked, praying he wouldn't lose his tempter too fast. He growled and the hand that was on her back snaked around her waist and pulled her into his side posesssively. KAgome sighed.

"I know you dond't exactly like him-" Inuyasha snorted. "But he's my friend, and I care about him, as a friend I mean. And I'm sure he's worried about me too and-" Kagome was cut off once again when Inuyasha sandwhiched her body between his and his car.

"Listen Mate," He bega, his voice low and deep in her ear, tickling the skin. "You are _mine_ and I don't share, you were mine from the moment I layed eyes on you and you will always be mine, never forget that, _mmmaattee_." He rumbled, giving the skin on her neck whereher mark was a couple gentle licks with his tongue before he bit her again.

KAgome cried out, half from pain and half from pleasure, not loud just a soft cry, as if you had stubbed your toe. Inuyasha's fangs in her neck made her swirl, her head filled with emotions she never even knew she had. His fangs were deep enough to taste her sweet blood, but not enough that he would start the mating ritual. She shivered beneath him, her body shaking before she went limp in his arms, whimpering.

Inuyasha pulled his fangs out of her neck, lapping at the droplets of blood until they were all gone, and then a few more even after that. He felt better knowing that he had freshly marked her, and that she submitted to him. He nuzzled just underneath her ear to show his gratitude before pulling back.

"Come on, baby girl, let's go get you something to eat." He told her, opeing the passenger side of the door. Kagome slide into the seat, her head still slightly reeling from the bite.

"But what about the rest of them? We didn't say goodbye or tell them where we're going." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"IT's non of their damn business where we go or what we do." Inuyasha said as he walked around the car and slide into the drivers seat. Kagome unconsciously put a hand to her neck, not seeing Inuyasha's instantly worried glance he shot her.

"Wait.. You never said where we were going." Kagome pointed out as Inuyasha back his Lamb out of Sango's driveway, the loud roaring could be heard probably downtown.

"Olive Garden of course." Inuysha said, forcing his face not to break out in a smile when Kagome's face quite visibaly brightened. Sometimes, that girl messed with hismind, she made him want to smile and laugh, when normally he would smirk and his only laugh would be the dark murderous one he only used when he was about to give someone a very _very_ painful death.

He slipped a hand into Kagome's, lacing their fingers together as he drove, her happy squeals echoing in his mind.

* * *

 **OK so I have all these school projects so I've been working on this chappie since yesterday and I just now finished like 6 hours later lol, I promise that on the weekends, I'll try to update once or twice a day, but during weekdays... I can gaurantee you will get at least two chapters but school can be hard so... idk about more than that. Anyway ya kno the usuals, R &R, I really enjoy getting reviews for my story, they're like my favorite things to read, and if you guys have any deas for part of the story like, Shippo almost dies or something idk feel free to leave that in a review or PM me cuz I read those everyday, and I'll try to add it in, anyway... TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVES!**


	6. Pasta and Kisses

**Reviews please?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Kagome sat in the car with Inuyasha. He had been driving for only about twenty minutes, Sango's house was a bit a ways from his own...clubhouse thing. Their hands were still laced together, though Kagome had tried to pull away when the traffic seemed to get a bit heavier, protesting that he needed to focus on the road, only to be silenced with a growl from him.

Now she leaned back against the sat, eyes closed, Inuyasha's hand warm and heavy on her own.

"Are we still picking up some dinner?" Kagome asked. She almost corrected the question, not wanting Inuyasha to think she was holding him to his earlier promise, if he didn't want to it was totally fine with her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I literally said we were going less than half an hour ago, are you that impatient." Kagome, forcing down the urge to apologize and tell him she hadn't meant he was going slow or anything, just grumbled.

"You're always twisting my words." She told him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Say what you mean and mean what you say." he informed her with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and cuddled her legs up to her chest. Inuyasha glanced at her with a worried gaze.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Kagome shook her head, even though honestly? She was close to freezing, maybe he didn't notice the lack of heat in the cold because he was and Inuyoukai and could probably very well keep himself warm even at zero degrees. But at the moment, the only thin warm was his hand in hers.

"Yes you are, why didn't you say something?" He said, letting go of the steering wheel and puling off his coat, Kagome didn't have time to squeal because he had draped the jacket over her and had his hands back on the wheel before she could. _Dang! He's fast!_ She thought to herself.

"Thank you." She said softly, the jacket was still warm from him, and it smelled just like she knew Inuyasha always would. Masculine, a kind of woodsy scent, mixed with the smell of a bit of smoke. She loved it. It was truly heavenly. But she didn't want to look weird sniffing his jacket. So instead she pulled it up right under her nose.

"We should be there in about 25 minutes, relax, baby girl, I got it." Kagome smiled at him. Sometimes she wondered, maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Kagome helped Inuyasha carry in the bags they had from Olive Garden, against his protests, he had told her he could hold them himself, but she had simply ignored him and carried them inside anyway.

Inuyasha was stopped by one of his men, Hiten.

"Hey sir, um, we've got a pretty big problem." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Inuyasha growled under his breath, giving the man a steely glare, he shrunk back visibly and Kagome almost opened her mouth to tell Inuyasha to stop being so rude before she remembered their earlier conversation. Instead she just stood behind him silently, he hadn't told her much, maybe now she would discover a bit more.

Inuyasha was definitely not liking the fact that he was interrupted with Kagome, he had intended to take her upstairs and have a nice dinner with her and watch a movie calmly, give her what he knew she wanted. But this asshole had interrupted. Again.

"Talk to me downstairs. I'm busy, I'll be down in a few." Inuyasha said curtly before brushing past him and heading to the kitchen, Kagome following close behind.

 _What does he not want me to know?_ Kagome thought to herself as she set some of the bags down on the counter. _I mean there must be something he's hiding if he refuses to talk about it while I'm there..._

"Don't worry about it." Kagome jumped, almost dropping the to go box of spaghetti she had in her hand. Panicking she turned to him with a shaky smile. Crap, had she said that out loud?.

"Erm what?" asked, feigning an innocent look, Inuyasha checked over her, head to to as if assessing her. Kagome cleared her throat, reminding him of her question.

"The boxes, don't worry, someone will take em out and deal them around." He said, turning around, thankfully right before Kagome sagged in relief.

"Oh right, of course." She said pushing off the counter. She poked her head out of the kitchen, looking into the living room. Around 10 of Inuyasha's men were sitting around the table in their, some sitting on couches, some watching TV. They definitely didn't look like they could kill anyone. Kagome giggled.

At the tinkling sound, Inuyasha turned to look at her, wondering what she thought was so funny. He approached slowly, keeping his movements light, quiet. When he was close enough, he slide a hand up her side, feeling her shiver, he smirked in satisfaction.

"And what's so funny?" He said, leaning in close enough that his breath would brush over her ear. How he loved doing this, feeling her shivering, Seeing her bite her lip to hold back moans. It was so much fun to tease her.

"Um... nothing." She stuttered out. Inuyasha chuckled before pulling back.

"Come on, babe, let's go upstairs." He told her, grabbing her elbow gently and pulling her towards the stairs. Kagome only nodded, knowing better then to argue with him, if he wanted her upstairs it was normally because something could happen to her if she remained downstairs. Not that it was a huge change, she was in a house filled with big men with big guns, literally. It was always possible for her to get hurt.

Inuyasha opened the door to his large room, Kagome walked in first, she headed over to his closet. Somehow, at least half of her clothes had been shipped right to his door and he had Shippo help her putting them in his closet. Kagome pulled out some black spandex shorts and a slightly over sized T-shirt, turning around to see Inuyasha leaning against the door frame.

"That's what you wear to bed?" He asked. Honestly, Kagome never let him in the room when she was getting dressed, and after she was she normally was already in the window seat, blankets pulled up. And because Inuyasha didn't normally sleep , he did a lot of work at night also, and never got the time to see her during her rest.

Kagome nodded, looking at him expectantly. When he just continued to stare at her, making her feel pretty Self-conscious she decided to voice her thoughts.

"If you don't mind... I kind of have to get dressed." She told him. Inuyasha snorted.

"Then go in the bathroom." Kagome wanted to argue with him, but realized it was a pretty good suggestion. Sighing, she headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

Inuyasha sat on his bed and sighed, covering his face with his hands and laying back so his feet were on the loor and the rest of him on his California king sized bed. Keeping his hands to himself ha been difficult. The past four days had been absolute torture. Kagome had no idea how absolutely sexy she could be.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her. Sometimes he wanted to shove her down on the bed and fuck her. To pound into her until she was moaning in pleasure, screaming his name for the entire institute to hear, for them to know she was his and only his.

But he didn't, he was respecting his mates wishes. She wanted to hold off on all that then he would, he would wait forever if he had to. She was just that absolutely, wonderfully important to him.

The bathroom door opened, illuminating the dimly lit room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice could be heard, wondering if he was okay. Inuyasha sat up and almost wished he hadn't. Kagome was standing there. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail, much to his disappointment. He rather liked how her hair looked when it was down, it was so much sexier. Her T-shirt came an inch or two down on her thigh, her spandex shorts only four or five inches down her thigh, exposing her long, sexy legs.

Inuyasha swallowed, forcing himself to calm down, because at the moment all he wanted to do was jump her. He could feel his lower regions getting excited at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking." He told Kagome, standing up.

He opened up the boxes of Fettuccine Alfredo, her favorite. She grinned, her wide smile lighting up her face. Inuyasha chuckled as she hurried over, picking up the to go box. She settled down on hi couch across from the TV. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she slurped up a noodle, though he was smiling too.

Kagome loved pasta. It was delicious. The cheese melty in her mouth. She looked up for a moment when she heard the door open. Inuyasha was in thd oorway, the man before, Hiten she thought? He stood in the doorway talking to Inuyasha, who definitely was not happy judging by his tense posture.

The man left and Inuyasha turned, running a hand through his long white hair.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome prodded, Hoping for information, she definitely didn't receive.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. He walked over to her and pulled her up so she was standing, even though she was nine inches shorter than him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested his lips there while he pulled her ponytail out.

"Leave you hair down, baby, you look even more beautiful like that." He told her. Kagome leaned in, growing confident she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Surprised, Inuyasha hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her body to his, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I have to go, baby, I'll be back in an hour or so alright? Don't go anywhere." Kagome giggled at the familiar words and with that, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha practically stomped downstairs. Growling, his teeth bared in a snarl as he clenched his teeth. His demon was fucking pissed, along with the rest of him. They had torn him away from his mate _again._ Sure, the fact that someone had been seen lurking through their territory was a big deal. But fuck, she had hugged him before he left, who knows what she might've done if he hadn't?

He stormed into the interrogation room in the basement shoving the door open so hard it smacked the inside of the wall.

"What the hell." He said. It wasn't a question, more of a demand. A demand that they tell him fucking everything. that they explain what was so god damn important, they had to tear him away from his mate.

"This man, he won't tell us his name, but he works for Naraku." explained Bankotsu. He gestured to the man in the chair. He had his hands handcuffed behind his back, besides the black eye and swollen bottom lip, he seemed completely unharmed.

"What the fuck was he doing in my territory?" Inuyasha said, ignoring the curious look Renkotsu gave him. Inuyasha was normally calm about interrogations. But not now, not when it cost him his time with his mate.

"Like I'd tell you if I didn't tell them" The man said, a grin on his face that told Inuyasha that he thought he had completely won. Not yet. Inuyasha leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the mans neck and squeezed, his claws digging into the flesh of the man slightly.

"You're going to tell me why you're here, or I'm going to kill you." He snarled out in his face, he didn't have time for patience, he wanted to get back to his mate!

"I'll never tell, you're going to kill me either way!" He shouted back at Inuyasha, Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood straight, he released his hold on his neck and turned. Walking over to the door, he called back over his shoulder.

"Don't feed him, we'll come back tomorrow and see if he talks then." Inuyasha said, pulling a dagger of the wall and inspecting it.

"I'm not going to talk, you're wasting your time dog breath. You know, I wasn't the only one there tonight, a friend of mine is going back to Naraku, just wait till he finds out about your mate." Inuyasha froze as the words hit him dead on. _Kagome..._ The man seemed to realize that this was a weak spot.

"Oh yes, he's been looking for someone to birth his sire. She'd do a great job, that great body of hers, I'm sure he'd do an amazing job pleasuring her." Whatever else the man was going to say, he never get the chance. All that was heard was a weak gasp and a cough before it was silent.

Inuyasha turned, his eyes like fire, his teeth bared once again.

"Get this creature out. Burn his body." He ordered Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu. They nodded and Inuyasha watched they carried the man out. His eyes still wide but glazed over, his mouth still dropped open in shock. A thin line of blood trickled down his nose. Inuyasha followed the blood line up, to the dagger, embedded hilt deep into his brain.

* * *

Kagome had gotten bored eating pasta and watching movies alone, so she decided to head out onto Inuyasha's balcony. It was beautiful, the night sky was dark, stars shining brightly over head. A Daybed lounge was in one of the corners, the wicker covering was beautiful, the dark brown clashing with the white cushions and the dark brown table that held a candle yet to be lit.

The hot tub was the best of course, sizzling, bubbling, the lights underneath made the blue water seem to be glowing, and Kagome really wanted to get in it. But not only did she already changed and didn't feel like finding a bathing suit, she hadn't exactly asked permission, and she didn't want Inuyasha to be upset with her.

Kagome leaned against the balcony, her hands resting on the rails as she gazed at the sky thinking to herself. How would she go to school? There was no way Inuyasha was letting her go alone, she knew that from the bodygaurds he had assgined to her that rarely left her side. But she was in his room that was soundproof, and must have been extremely safe since he left her in there alone.

But she wanted to go to school, she wanted to be normal still, and what about Volleyball? Kagome groaned, she had completely forgotten. She had just made Libero and she was going to totally lost the spot if she didn't make it to school the next day. She sighed. She'd just have to find a way to convince Inuyasha to allow her back to school.

Inuyasha. The guy could be shady, intimidating, but other times he would laugh and smile. Kagome didn't know much of what to think of him. He didn't talk about his past. But she hoped one day he'd open up a bit more and tell her.

Suddenly, a musky, earthy scent filled Kagome's nose as two hands made it to her waist, gripping it tightly. One of those hands trailed a path up her right arm, all the way to her collarbone. Kagome's breath quickened as a sharp claw swept over her shoulder, confirming Inuyasha's presence. He swept her hair to the side, glad she had kept it down. He leaned forward, letting his breath tease her skin before he placed a chaste kiss on the soft skin. He loved the way she immediately melted back into him.

He continued moving kisses up her shoulder to her neck, opening his mouth a bit more each kiss. Kagome was biting her lip, holding back a moan, so hard she though she might bite through it. Inuyasha groaned into her neck when he noticed her scent spiking. He moved over to where he had marked her the two indentations where his fangs had bitten her finally shifted, one black and one white. Now all he would have to do was complete the mating ritual by mating with her for it to form the Yin Yang mark that all Taisho Mates had.

He flicked his tongue over the marks before sucking on the soft, tender skin, brushing his fangs across it just enough to graze her flesh. He growled softly when he heard the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Kagome turned in his embrace and Inuyasha met her eyes.

"You know, you can't leave me then come back acting all lovey and expect me to just instantly forgive you." She said, though her voice was barely more than a whisper. Inuyasha chuckled as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I know, baby, I just had to figure something out, you know I just want you to be safe." He told her, looking back at her. Kagome noted his eyes honestly held nothing but love. And she decided to press him on.

"I don't know why you go to such extents to 'protect me' sometimes, it's not necessary." She told him, because it wasn't. She was one girl and she had no doubts that the world could be dark and cruel, but she didn't honestly believe anybody would try to kill her anytime soon, especially when Inuyasha had his men on her.

"I would do anything, I would give my life to protect you." He told her, tipping her chin up to meet his eyes. Kagome's heart swelled and she decided now was time.

She raised up on her toes, and softly pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 **Lol, i honestly didn't even mean to make this chapter so long haha, but I'm kind of glad I did, i'm proud of it. anyway, guys please leave some reviews, they're like one of my biggest motivators to write, knowing that people enjoy my stories. So i'm asking again, please just take 30 seconds to tell me that you are enjoying the story, something you ant me to add or fix, anything! Till nxt time!**


	7. Sleeping with a Hanyou

**ok so i don't know if anyone noticed but in the beginning of the story, i never mentioned Inuyasha's ears when Kagome first saw him, that's because i was tryng to decide if i wanted to make him full youkai in this story but just so everyone knows he is a HANYOU just like the real thing lol.**

* * *

Inuyasha was frozen for a moment. Was she...kissing him? Seriously? Unfortunately, he didn't even get the time to update before she pulled away, her cheeks red and eyes wide. He would have found it cute if he weren't in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome stuttered out, the reaction she had gotten, him freezing up had made her instantly pull away, maybe that wasn't the right time? Was that why he didn't kiss her back? Maybe he really didn't like her that way. Crap, she had probably ruined everything.

"I'm so- sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I thought you would be okay with-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha gripped her waist and pulled her body against his and crushed his lips to hers. It was like Kagome's world had exploded, it was pure fireworks, her body melted into his and she tentatively placed her hands on his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath her palms.

Inuyasha growled softly, notifying her that he was glad she had reacted, and nipped at her bottom lip, Kagome had heard of french kissing. Ayame told her about it once, how it was like having a worm in your mouth. But then again, that had been with a guy she had met before Koga, after Koga, she normally described it as breathtaking. So Kagome slowly opened her mouth just a bit when he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip again. And he plunged in.

Kagome couldn't hide her moan this time as he stroked her with his tongue. Inuyasha pulled her body even tighter against his. Kagome barely noticed he was walking them backwards until her back was pressed against the wall next to the door.

Inuyasha could barely think straight either. He explored the warm, wet cavern that was her mouth with great enthusiasm, loving her taste, how her small body felt melted against his. He shoved her back against the wall hard, gripping her hips tightly and lifting her with a low growl, she wrapped her legs around his waist, Inuyasha groaned at the friction between them, never letting his mouth leave hers.

He slide his hands up and down her sides, pushing the T-shirt up just enough to feel her soft skin. Her aroused scent was killing his nose nd he buried his face in the side of her neck, nipping, sucking, and licking the already abused flesh. His fangs scraped her mate mark again and Kagome moaned. The sound hit Inuyasha's ears and he kissed her again passionately. HE could barely control himself, all he wanted to do was mate with her.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, growling softly at her smallsubmissive whimper as he continued to ravish her. Stroking her tongue and sucking on it. He wanted her, he wanted to be in her and he wanted it immediately. But Kagome seemed to sense his control slowly slipping and she pulled back, breathing hard.

"Inuyasha..." She sighed out, her lips were slightly swollen from his rough kisses. He seemed to understand and leaned forward to rest his head against her own for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He released her hips and let her slide down his body.

"I know, baby." He told her, flashing her his signature bad boy smirk. "But don't think I'm done." He told her. Kagome blushed but gave him a small smile and nodded. She yawned, not even meaning to and Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Go sleep, baby girl, I'll be back before morning." HE told her, he straightened his jacket and then headed to the door, his hand was on the doorknob beore he heard her call his name softly. He turned, puzzled, what did she need him for? He smiled when he noticed she was sitting on his bed now. _So she's off the window seat now? That's good, I want her to be comfortable._ He thought too himself.

"I was wondering, where are you going?" Kagome asked, twisting her hands nervously, she had absolutely no right to ask him that, she didn't want him to think she was intruding on his personal business by asking where he went at night, in fact it was hardly appropriate.

"I don't know, probably just walk around, clean up some stuff." He told her. Why did she want to know all of a sudden, had she discovered the scene that had happened downstairs?

"Do you think maybe tonight...you could stay?" She asked uncertainly, personally she thought she might be moving too fast for him, it had barely been a week and already she was asking him to stay with her? It was a pretty big step up, but something always felt so perfect about it. As if she was meant to be with him. Though technically speaking she was.

Inuyasha's gaze softened and he gave her a warm smile. Really? She actually wanted to stay with him? He couldn't hlp being surprised but definitely not going to refuse he headed over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black joggers with a white streak on each side. He hurried into the bathroom and changed to find Kagome laying on top of the covers.

He approached the bed slowly, looking over her body, the same body he was touching just a few minutes earlier. It was so small and sey, he wanted it and licked his lips slowly. Kagome followed the movement with her eyes before looking back at him. Inuyasha was happy to have her full attention and crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt before pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her eyes racked over his body. He had the body of a man. Not some silly teenage boy that had some muscle and light abs. A man. His veins could be seen down his arms, his wrists and into his hands. His arms... The biceps bulged with muscle only a real man could have, not those crazy body builders, but definitely a lot of muscle. His hard pecs weren't super large but also Had plenty of muscle clearly. And his abs, good lord his abs. KAgome had never seen anything better. Not six pack, eight pack. His abs were toned and defined, perfect ridgs through and through, He had the sexiest V-line Kagome had ever seen, Hard and clear, Kagome couldn't help but follow the line down, she eyed the slight bulge in his pants.

Dragging her eyes back up, she eyed all his tattoos, practically fainting with how sexy he looked. His arms were covered, sleeves of tribal designed tattoos,, his chest had a kind of wind swept type tattoo **(the link for both of his tattoos are in my bio)** They were so beautiful Kagome almost reached out to touch them. He grinned at her?

"Like those? You should see the one on my back." Inuyasha chuckled and turned and Kagome gasped. On his back, covering the entire surface was a tattoo of a dogs face, half had fur and eyes like a regular dog but the other half... it was a combination of tribal designs, swirls, dots everything. It was truly beautiful. Inuyasha smirked, so she liked his muscles hmm? He turned and flexed, loving the way her scent spiked again, he wold never tire of that.

He slowly slid into bed next to Kagome, she looked at him again.

"You have... all lot of tattoos." She said dumbly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like?"He said, already knowing she did.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that, they're super cool, I just meant I've never seen so many." She said quickly. _O shoot I hope I haven't offended him or anything._ She thought quickly, glancing up at him again to see him smile slightly.

"Hmm." He said. Kagome smiled and rolled over, facing the door. Inuyasha twirled his finger around her hair and Kagome closed her eyes, suppressing another yawn, his hands were always so gentle with her.

"Thank you. For staying with me I mean." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course, I want you to get used to me, I'd prefer to get to the mating stage relatively soon." He said witha conceited tone. He was half joking he kind of did want to hurry up and get to have sex with Kagome. But he could wait.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Good lock geting there with that attitude of yours." Inuyasha smiled and stroked her hair, areful not to scratch her with his claws. He was glad her spitfire attitude was back.

"One day, babe, one day." He said softly, but Kagome was already drifting asleep.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and her pulled her back into his chest. Kagome snuggled back into him and Inuyasha bit back a purr again. Burrowing his nose into her hair, he soon joined her in the realm of sleep.

* * *

Kagome blinked sleepily the next morning, wondering whose heavy arm was draped over her waist. Suddenly, images from the night before flashed through her brain. The kisses, the soft touches and caresses, his groans. She was flooded with embarrassment instantly.

She was glad they had done what they did, that they had kind of bonded like that. It was a new level yes, but maybe it was because they were mates it just seemed like it was time to start a little more between them.

Kagome rolled over, Inuyasha grumbled into the pillow as she did and Kagome had to giggle. He looked so freaking adorable, maybe because it was morning he was feeling generous? Possibly generous enough to let her go to school. She lifted her hand and slowly touched his hair, she had always wondered what it would feel like, silky like a humans hair? Or thicker like a dog?

It was a mixture of both, it was silky like a humans, but not stringy like some girls, it was think and kind of puffy, reminded Kagome of a German Shepard actually. Her fingers brushed his ears and Kagome froze as he shifted. She didn't want to wake him but my goodness, his ears were so adorable and she always wanted to touch them. _Maybe for just a moment while he's asleep._ Kagome thought to herself.

She reached up and brushed her fingers over the ear tip, they flicked and Kagome's smile widened. She gently massaged the ear between her fingers, the soft fur was just wow... Inuyasha made a weird sound in his throat, one Kagome didn't recognize and she paused for a moment. As soon as she stopped rubbing his ears, the noise stopped too. Kagome hesitated and began massaging his ears again, this time at the very base, she pressed gently and rotated her fingers slowly.

The noise started again, almost growl-like, but softer and Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, Inuyasha was purring! She massaged his ears again, his face had softened into a contented look and he pressed his head into her hands, enjoying the feel of her soft fingers.

Kagome looked back down to be met with half lidded amber eyes. She heard Inuyasha sigh quietly in disappointment when she stopped massaging his ears. She would have to remember to do that again. But at the moment, she needed to convince Inuyasha to allow her to go back to school.

"Morning, babe" Inuyasha said with a yawn, Kagome noticed his tongue seemed a bit longer than most, and that he also had teeth on his tongue too **(A/N If you don't know what I'm talking about google 'dogs tongue' or 'cats tongue').** She found it adorable, just another one of his little puppy traits.

"Good morning, Um, Inuyasha? I have a question to ask, but it's kinda big." Kagome said, she noticed she had been asking him a lot of questions, she would try to cut back on that...if he agreed to this one.

"Shoot."

"Can I go to school today?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, it's not a big deal, our school is well protected and no matter, I'm a human being with a brain I would know what to do if something happened." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"Come on I've got a bunch of homework and tests to make up, and you know I want to get a good education to get into college." Kagome said again putting on her pout face. Inuyasha still didn't look convince, if his putting his arms above his head and closing his eyes again was any indication.

"And I got a new position, I'm Libero in volleyball, Inuyasha please, it took me forever to get that positions, if I don't show up to practices, I'll get kicked off." Kagome said again, growing desperate. All of it was true, She wanted a good Education so she could get into a really good college. And her volleyball position was very important to her, didn't he at least understand that?

Inuyasha sighed, he wanted his mate happy and if this was the only way for that to happen, fine. But he was going to have people watching her, he just couldn't let her know that, or else she'd end up running her mouth about how annoyed he made her.

"Fine. We'll see how it goes today and if it goes well... then we can talk about you staying a couple more days." Kagome squealed and Inuyasha pressed his ears flat back against his head at the high pitched noise. Kagome leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She said, hopping out of bed to go find an outfit.

"Yeah, don't get used to it, babe." Inuyasha grumbled as he threw off the covers and got out of bed.

* * *

They both sat in the car, Inuyasha's Lamb roared to life, quite literally as Kagome glared at him.

"I am not showing up at school in this car." She told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He would hav thought a girl would want to shw up at school with a badass boyfriend driving a badass car. but Kagome had never been like that anyway. But because he had done this for her, she had agreed to stay in the car.

Inuyasha had told Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu to follow them, walk around the school a bit and keep an eye out for anything that could potentially be a threat to him or his mate.

"You're doing it wether you like it or not." Inuyasha told her, backing out of the garage and turning to drive down the road. KAgome talked the entire ride, telling him all about her position in volleyball, how they were currently undefeated. About her teachers and the projects she was working on. Inuyasha listened intently the entire time, not interrupting once. He didn't mind listneing to her talk, in fact he quite enjoyed it when she did. It was good to know she was excited about this school thing.

They eventually pulled up to the school. Kagome slumped down in her seat when she saw the multiple stares she was receiving from students. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe I'm about to actually do this." She grumbled, placing her hand on the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was just glad that after everyone saw him and her together, they'd probably get the memo that she wasn't up for grabs. Kagome opened the door and hopped out, some students gaspe dnad a couple murmurs were heard when she did, attempting to ignore them, Kagome hurried up the front steps to look for Ayame and Sango.

"Hey girl!" Sango said as KAgome neared them, letting out a relieved breath.

"Hey, Inuyasha finally allowed me to come to school today. Even though he must be upset about dropping me off and leaving me alone." KAgome said.

"Um...He doesn't look like he's dropping you off." Ayame said, tipping her heads towards the direction Kagome had just come from. Hopping out of the car in his black Adidas joggers and tight red muscle shirt was Inuyasha. His tattooed arms were showing rather clearly. He was still wearing his black sunglasses, his hair in a low ponytail, wearing those black mesh Yeezy's again.

Kagome closed her waleyes and reopened them, praying he would be gone but nope. Still there. Students stopped and stared, a few scrambled out of his way as he jogged up the steps and to her utter horror, right next to her. Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders casually.

"And why, pray tell, are you here?" She asked him with a forced smile. Inuyasha looked at her with a look that said.' _really'._

"Because I can be." He said simply, as they started walking down the hall, Sango and Ayame gave her a couple suggestive looks and Kagome rolled her eyes at them.

"Technically, you can't be, you don't have any classes, a schedule, nothing, so what exactly do you plan to do?" She asked triumphaantly. _Argue with that puppy!_ Inuyasha gave her another look, this one perplexed as if he couldn't believe she could be so ignorant. Kagome returned it.

"I'm going to watch you, clearly." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the warning bell, She groaned.

"We have to go, ASAP." Ayame said from a couple feet in fron of her. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha just kept walking as if he had all the time in the world. Kagome, growing more annoyed, threw his arm off her shoulder, hearing him snicker she narrowed her eyes and stalked up to Sango and Ayame.

"Dog-breath is getting so freaking annoying sometime." She hissed to them.

"I heard that." Inuyasha called out. Kagome groaned and walked faster.

"Can we just get to class?" She said. Sango laughed and, through a bunch of scrambling kids, they managed to make it to class.

Kagome walked into the classroom first, stopping abruptly and succeeding in nearly knocking down Sango and Ayame.

"What'd you do that for?" Ayame grumbled out, standing straight again. Kagome blinked and frowned. Sitting on the window sill, feet propped against the wall, scrolling through his phone was Inuyasha.

"How did- How did he even get here?!" Kagome said. _He was like twenty feet behind us._

"Demonic speed remember? Can I walk in now?" Sango said, pinching KAgome's wrist. Kagome shot her a nasty look with a small smile so she would know she was kidding. She hurried to go find her seat, Inuyasha's ear twitched and he glance up when she sat in the middle row, two seats from him. Smirking at her glare that he found absolutely adorable, he turned back to his phone, he was texting his brother, Sesshomaru, about another meting being held by his father for some other leadders.

The teacher walked in at that moment, noticing Inuyasha, Mr. Totosai said the one thing Kagome didn't expect him to say.

"Excuse me Sir, we don't allow tattooed, overaged, gangbanging mob leaders in our classrooms."

* * *

 **Dangggggg1! Anyway, sorry I didn't finish writing and posting this yesterday but here it is! Reviews please, eve if its something simple, I really enjoy reading them, in fact, a certain 2 people reviewed my last chapter and it made me feel so happy to red them I made this a bit longer chapter! anyway, how do you guys want Inuyasha to react? Today's Friday the 13th so I'll probably post the next chapter today!**


	8. The Accident

**OK** **so not gonna lie, I was a bit disappointed to see I have over 100 views on my last chap and no reviews, I really want to know how you all wanted Inuyasha to react... But I said I would update again tonight so I'm going to have to do that myself... remember tho, U guys can tell me something you want to happen anytime, and I'll try to put it in my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Inuyasha's body went stiff. Again with these damn people fucking thinking he was some damn gang banging, murderous, robbing piece of shit. He was not, and never would be any of those things, hell he had a mate and they thought he'd gang bang some girl?

"Watch your fucking mouth, if you seriously think I would do that your a hell of a lot dumber than I thought you'd be, I know what I am and I don't need some old ass bag of wrinkles to tell me." Inuyasha told him, giving his 'you're about to die' glare. The man, the teacher Inuyasha guessed, seemed unfazed. He stalked right up to Inuyasha, much to Kagome's terror, and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't care about you hooligans these days. Your little bravado act does not scare me, you're a mere child-"

"I'm 22."

"-and therefore, I have absolutely no problem with having you forcefully taken out of my classroom community." Mr. Totosai interrupted, ignoring Inuyasha's interruption. Kagome smacked her head down on her desk, several of the guys in her class were eyeing Inuyasha, as if sizing him up and determining whether they would win in a fight or not, and the girls were eyeing him up like they definitely wanted some. Especially the school slut, Kikyo.

Kagome hated that girl, Kikyo and her little posse had been bullying her since 5th grade when Kikyo's crush Daichi, admitted he liked Kagome, and he would stay her friend until she thought she was ready to be more than that. They had teased her about her weight, calling her fat and stupid, saying she should have committed suicide a long time ago. Kagome had believed them sometimes.

But it was in 8th grade when the worst happened. Daichi had asked her out, Kagome had told him she still wasn't ready and he was okay with that, but Kikyo wasn't. She had found Kagome and drug her by her hair into the bathroom, her group of 'friends' Kagura, Tsubaki and Yura, had followed. They had thrown her in the last stall and smacked her over and over again, pulling her hair and hitting her, kicking her until she was crying with a bloody nose, busted lip and swollen eye. Ever since then she just avoided the bitch.

"Young sir, please stand." Mr. Totosai's irritated voice said. Kagome raised her head to give Inuyasha a look that said 'do it'. She knew Inuyasha and he wouldn't hesitate to pick a fight. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her but stood, Mr. Totosai shrank back after the old man realized Inuyasha had to be at least five to six inches taller than him, way more muscle and a face that seemed to say 'run while you can'.

"And-and please walk through the door and exit my classroom." Mr Totosai said, raising his chin in mock confidence. Inuyasha snorted and sat back down, looking at his phone again.

"Funny. Not happening." Kagome groaned softly, she felt Sango's soothing hand on her back and she turned to give her a small smile, she knew that the day would be a long one.

* * *

Kagome and the girls sat in the cafeteria booth, they had finally made it to lunch time. Inuyasha was leaning against the outside of the booth, still on his phone. Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes, it had been horrible. Teachers, counselors everyone tried to get him to move, they even threatened to call the cops but since Inuyasha's father owned every police station in the west, that was fairly difficult.

Now Kagome watched as Ayame ate her steak, straight up steak cooked and just lying on her plate, but at least she used a fork and knife. And Sango was eating her bowl of rice and tuna. Kagome just sighed, she didn't feel like eating sushi, she was kind of in the mood for pizza, but she wasn't going to eat that either. She didn't feel hungry.

"Why aren't you eating?" Inuyasha asked her, did she not have anything to eat or something? "You want me to call something for you?" He asked, Kagome shook her head quickly, definitely not wanting to draw even more attention.

"No. it's fine, I'm just not really hungry for some reason..." She said. Inuyasha frowned, she was going to eat something whether she wanted to or not. Inuyasha was about to tell her exactly what he thought about that when an absolutely disgusting voice was heard.

"Hey Kags!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and Sango and Ayame snickered. Inuyasha took a deep breath, that fucking cub was back. Again. Why?

"I was wondering if you girls wanted to maybe go out with me and my friends tonight? Ditch the puppy maybe?" Daichi asked, Kagome forced a smile like she usually did with him.

"Thank you that's a very generous offer. I think I'm going to have to decline though." She said as nicely as she could, glancing at Inuyasha openly to try and remind Daichi not to start anything. She had been publicly humiliated enough lately.

"Can't you just fuck off, cub? Nobody wanted you here, she's clearly got me and you're clearly dumb if you think that she's going to go out with some scrawny kitten like you." Inuyasha said, in a bored tone of voice, not even glancing up from his phone. The cafeteria rumbled with 'ooh's and Kagome looked down at he table. Daichi clearly wasn't having that though he glared at Inuyasha.

"Scrawny?" And then he reared his arm back and punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. "How's _that_ for scrawny, dog-breath?" He said triumphantly. Kagome's hand smacked over her dropped open mouth, even Ayame and Sango seemed surprised. Now the cafeteria was filled with silence as Inuyasha rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. He didn't want to make a huge scene since he knew Kagome would hate that.

But he didn't want to let the tiger think he had the upper hand. So he simply smiled, stuck his phone in his pocket and grabbed Daichi by the shirt. The few kids by the door way stumbled over each other as Inuyasha dragged a protesting Daichi out the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was silent for a moment before people began to talk again.

"I cannot believe he just did that." Kagome said, mouth dropped open in shock. Though she didn't know who she was talking about, Daichi punching Inuyasha or Inuyasha dragging him out. None were good, she felt the need to go after them but she knew Inuyasha definitely wouldn't like that, and the school had seen enough for the rest of the school year.

"I can, you don't mess with a dog youkai's mate, Kagome , we told you this." Ayame said. Barely focusing on Kagome. But Sango gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Girl, we know that the whole scene was probably new for you but sometimes it happens." She said, attempting to use a softer look to soften the blow, not that it help Kagome's mixed feelings, and what Ayame said next didn't either.

"He's probably gonna beat the shit out of the guy, he can't just talk about you like that, you should be thankful he didn't touch you, otherwise... Inuyasha would've murdered him on the spot, speaking of, how did nobody see the Inuyasha's got guns in the side of his pants? Maybe it's a good thing he's staying here because clearly, our security isn't that good." Ayame finished.

Kagome barely heard the lat art of her sentence... Inuyasha was...carrying guns? In her school? Oh yes, he wold get a very stern talking to tonight.

"You're going to the volleyball game tonight aren't you?" Sango interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome turned back towards the brunette in surprise.

"Volleyball game? Tonight?" She said surprised. She didn't know there'd be a game, she wasn't prepared and hadn't practiced in days! She was nowhere near prepared for a game and there was one tonight? She knew she'd have to go seeing as she was the teams only Libero.

"Um yeah yeah I'm going, you guys." The girls nodded, and Kagome decided to switch the topic to their boyfriends, hoping she would no longer have to talk about hers.

* * *

"You are not going to a volleyball game." Inuyasha said, as if that was the final decision, but not for Kagome it wasn't. She did _not_ have time to put up with his behavior today, she had a game in two freaking hours.

"It's not your decision, dog-boy, I'm going to that game whether you like it or not." Kagome huffed, continuing to dig around in her navy blue duffel bag for the Volleyball uniform. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He got so annoyed when she contradicted him like this, but it was hard to be mad when she was bent over his bed with her not so little ass sticking up in the air.

"I said, you're not going to the game, and I meant it. If I have to put twenty guards on you I will. believe it." Kagome believed it alright, because he'd do absolutely anything to keep her from going outside.

"Inuyasha look, volleyball is what I do, it's one of my favorite things to do and I just want to be able to enjoy it, please. I finally get a part I love and now it all depends on me, people are counting on me and you're going to tell me no? I don't want to let everyone down, I can't let everyone down and-and-just _please_ let me go!" Kagome said, though she was only half asking, technically, she'd sneak out to that game if she had to.

Inuyasha could tell she wanted to go, he didn't ant to be soft, he didn't want to let her think that she had won even though truly? She had. He would let her go but he was still upset about it.

"You're taking Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu, They're driving you there and escorting you back too, you're staying no more than three hours. Understand?" Kagome blinked. He was actually letting her go? She could barely believe it, she had completely expected him to just say no and tie her down or something, not like it would've stopped her anyway.

"That's entirely unnecessary." She said, plainly, but she had finally pulled out her uniform. She hurried into the bathroom to changed and Inuyasha breathed a small sigh f relief, he was glad she was out of arms length. He didn't know how much longer he could take her torture.

Inuyasha sat back on the bed next to her bag and bit his lip thoughtfully. He was OK with Kagome going with all the rules he set, but he was feeling funny about Daichi, the guy didn't seem right, nobody should come after Kagome that many times...

Maybe he was over reacting, it may be just a stupid little high school crush, speaking of he'd have to ask Kagome how old she was. Either way, the tiger was starting to annoy him. Next time he tried to do something like even asking her out, he'd put a hole through the walls with his head. Because yes, he was just that fucking annoyed.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard the bathroom door creak open, and out walked Kagome in the sexiest uniform he'd ever seen. The navy blue jersey was a very tight long sleeved shirt, short enough so that it ended just at her waist. Her breasts popped out of the top of the shirt ever so slightly and looked perfect in it. But it was the shorts that got him.

They were short enough that her ass was barely hanging out of them and were pulled so tight against her that you could perfectly outline her butt. Inuyasha found himself licking his suddenly dry lips and swallowing.

"You wear that to the game?" He asked, eyeing her up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. Her mind traveled back to the night before, she had been wearing spandex shorts then. And he had kissed her, she had kissed him back of course but she realized, she wanted that again.

She found herself getting her wish when Inuyasha stood and slowly walked towards her. Kagome was frozen in the spot. Was he going to kiss her like the night before? She wanted him to, good did she want him to.

Inuyasha place his hand under her chin and tilted her head up dipping his head down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Kagome felt like fireworks were going off around her again. His lips were soft and warm and damp from when he licked them. They fit perfectly with hers and she somehow ended with her hands on his chest once again as one of his hands stayed underneath her chin, the other inching up her shirt and caressing he skin of her hip.

Kagome pulled away first for air and Inuyasha moved down to kiss under her chin before moving down her throat. Kagome shivered in his embrace. She didn't know what it was but something was just so erotic when he did things like this. She wanted it to go on forever. He placed open mouthed kisses across her collarbone and shoulder before licking his way up her neck and back down, sucking on the skin where her mating mark was before scraping his fangs against it, causing Kagome to moan ever so slightly.

"Inuyasha.. I-I need to get going." She stuttered out through a dry mouth and closed eyes. Inuyasha chuckled, lapping at her shoulder a few times before pulling back and pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back, baby girl." He said, pulling her into a hug and inhaling deeply, catching her wonderful scent of flowers, honey and tea.

* * *

Kagome sat in one of Inuyasha's other cars, a red and black Lamborghini Murcielago, there was a nearly identical one parked next to her, except it had more black than red. Inuyasha stood outside with those three men, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu, talking to them about something important, probably about getting her to the game safely.

Kagome sighed, she didn't have time for him to be making threats at the moment, she needed to get to her game. So sh rolled down the window and stuck her head out, giving them all a harsh glare.

"Game is in half an hour, we need to get a move on, if you guys keep talking I'd be lucky to get there sometime this century!" She said, catching Inuyasha's eye roll and irritated ear twitch before she rolled the window back up quickly.

Finally, Bankotsu joined her in the drivers side of the car, Jakotsu and Renkotsu in the other car across from them, he started the car and glance behind them before driving off.

It was about halfway through when Kagome saw some bright lights heading towards them on the dark one way street. She nudged Bankotsu with her foot.

"Um, Bankotsu?" The said man turned to her, eyebrows raised in question ,She tilted her head towards the headlights of the car. He squinted and frowned as he slowed the car, but the speeding car never slowed down.

"What the fu-" He was cut off as the car rammed into the side and everything went black.

* * *

 **Welp, that's chapter 8, hope u guys enjoyed and please please please, leave a review! Reading those and seeing that u all enjoy my story really makes me feel so happy I write another chapter and this would have gone up yesterday but I didn't feel inspired enough... anyway, it's here now so PLEASE leave a review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**


	9. A few Hospital Visits

**I was so incredibly happy to red those reviews. Unfortunately, all day moms had us all cleaning up for some guests and so it was really hard to start this chapter and I'm probably not gonna finish until after today, I have a pool party to go to that I an't skip because it's a friend bday and they have a duct tape cardboard boat making contest and then a race so can't skip lol. Anyway, those reviews made me so freaking happy and the ideas suggested were taken into careful consideration(i decided i'd go with it because like why not?) And so, without further a due( i think that's how you say it)... chapter 9!**

* * *

Inuyasha was in the basement again with Miroku and Koga, sharpening the knives.

"Have you bedded her yet?" Miroku asked, being the normal pervert that he was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course not you lecher, I wouldn't do that," Inuyasha said with a huff. "I'm waiting for her to be ready." He finished, it was true. He wouldn't try to force Kagome into doing anything she didn't want, even though he though his dick might literally fall off from sexual frustration.

"You mean waiting until she's fertile?" Koga asked, glancing at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Horrible decision, I know you want pups and all but I really don't think she's ready to have them while she's still in high school." He said, Inuyasha snorted, the wolf was smart so how could he be so dumb sometimes.

"I'm not waiting till she's fertile, I'm waiting until she's ready. When I mark her, she has to give herself, body and soul to me willingly, which means I can't just rape the girl." Inuyasha said, his demon almost raged at the thought of Kagome being forced to do such a deed, especially by him. Inuyasha felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his ringing phone.

Inuyasha frowned at the screen when he saw it was from Bankotsu. Though he didn't want to, he answered the call. Sighing into the phone and continuing to sharpen his knives while he spoke.

"What is it Bankotsu?" He said, Miroku and Koga looked at him, probably listening into their conversation.

"It's Kagome." That made Inuyasha tense, every bone in his body filled with dread as he dropped the knives he had, giving Miroku and Koga a look that said 'later'.

"What the hell happened, every detail." Inuyasha demanded, he needed to know, dammit, he knew he shouldn't have let her go to the damn game. He should have kept her whee he could keep an eye on her.

"Car... crash... blood." Bankotsu panted. Inuyasha was already out the door, he darted up the stairs and reached the garage in probably less than ten seconds flat, he was already out the door and hopping into his car. The veneno was the fastest so he would take that.

"God dammit Bankotsu, I need to know what happened, is everyone okay?" _Is Kagome okay?_ Inuyasha practically shouted into the phone as he pulled out of the garage and turned his car around.

"Me and the others are fine... Kagome she's I don't know Inuyasha, We just pulled her out from under the car she's, ah shit..." Inuyasha sped up, he already knew where they were, he had checked the big screen on his way out, they were at that one way road near Kagome's school. But could he get there fast enough?

"Bankotsu, fucking talk to me, she's what?" He didn't want to know the answer, if she had died... shit, he couldn't think about that, his priority was making sure he got to his girl before anything happened.

"She's lost a lot of blood... she's still alive but a lot of broken bones." The man admitted into the phone. That did it for Inuyasha. He growled as he sped up, the car passing maximum speed until he saw the scene. And he did not like it.

One of hiss cars seemed unharmed other than a dent in the front but it was the other one that sickened him. It was upside down, smoking, shattered windows and dented pieces, the door was completely off the car. It looked like shit.

"Kagome, where the fuck is she?" He asked, Bankotsu seemed fine other than a few scratches, Renkotsu and Jakotsu were crouched over a small figure. Inuyasha hurried over and crouched down, his heart almost snapped in two.

"Ah shit I'm sorry, baby." Inuyasha said, The others backed off to give him space and even through the darkening night, Inuyasha saw her clearly. He nose was bleeding, her lip busted and scratches littered her forehead too. Her ankle was twisted at an awkward angle her arm bent back so it was very clear she broke out, a long deep cut accompanied her broken angle, equipped with a piece of metal sticking out from the end. Her eyes were closed, Inuyasha noticed another cut above her eyebrow.

Her breathing was short an jagged, Inuyasha knew they needed to get her to a hospital.

"Call someone now, as in hurry the fuck up or you'll find yourself in a worst state than her." Inuyasha snarled out, gently cradling her in his arms. _I'm so fucking sorry I let this happen, it's my fault, but it will never happen again. I will protect you with my life Kagome._ He thought as he brushed a stray lock of bloodied hair behind her ear.

"It hit her." Renkotsu's voice said softly as he crouched near Inuyasha, careful not to get too close to the demon with his injured mate. Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance at the man coming so close to his mate who was in such a horrible state.

"What fuck are you talking about?" He said through gritted teeth, now was not the time to be fucking with him, he wanted to know what hell was going on, was someone targeting hid mate had it been some freak accident?

"The car, it was like it was going straight for her." Renkotsu continued. "It swerved, stopped for a moment and then crashed right into Kagome's side." Renkotsu said, his mind was piecing details together about the crash.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked, his voice slightly calmer as his mate's breathing increased a bit, he stroked her hair a little more.

"I'm saying," Renkotsu began again, looking up straight into Inuyasha's eyes, not a challenge but enough so the dog demon could tell he was worried as well. "This wasn't an accident." Inuyasha wanted to block out the dreaded words that came next.

"Someone wants Kagome dead."

* * *

Kagome awoke in a hospital bed, every bit of her body was on fire from pain and she tried not to cry out as she sat up as best she could with her leg slightly elevated and her arm elevated with it. they were both on some type of foam ramp-like thing.

She looked around dazed, the room was white and slowly began to become clearer the more she blinked. What had happened? Then it all hit Kagome full force, the crash, the head lights and the boys helping her out before she well.. passed out.

There were needles stuck in her arms, she had one of those strange air masks on as well. Kagome's eyes felt heavy as she leaned her head back against the pillow, she turned her head to the side, wincing at the pain in the back of her neck and checked the clock. 11:23.

Kagome turned back around and looked at the window, it seemed sunny enough. The outside looked nice, the window blowing ever so slightly, but enough that Kagome could see the branches on tree rattling a bit.

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered, then turned off, only a faint glow emitted from the window. Kagome's heart stopped she wanted to do something but she couldn't, she had to stay in the bed, the mask was still on and she couldn't scream.

The a tall figure appeared by her bedside, it had long dark hair, violet eyes and a malicious smile. Kagome yanked the mask off and drew in air to scream. But his hand covered her mouth as he leaned down to her ear

"I will have you, sweet Kagome." And with that it was gone, the lights turned on and the window looked sunny again, it was as if nothing had happened. But Kagome screamed anyway, she yelled, hollered, screamed and thrashed, trying to get out. But she couldn't yank the needles from her arm and her body was in even more pain as she moved around more.

Inuyasha came barreling through the door, eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air, he snarled, growling low in his throat as he recognized Naraku's scent. The man better not have done anything to his mate. Or by god, Inuyasha would go on a killing spree until everybody in relation to, or who even spoke Naraku's name was dead. Inuyasha hurried over to her side, pinning her arms down despite her cries as he tried to soothe her.

"Kagome, baby, it's okay, tell me what's wrong." He told her, reaching up to stroke her hair and using his other hand to brush away her falling tears. He wanted to take her. He wanted to grab his mate and run off and soother her the way a mate should soothe his mate, not with sex but with real comfort. But she was in too much pain for that, he didn't dare pull such a stunt when she was clearly still in pain.

Kagome's tears didn't stop coming and Inuyasha hated it. He wanted them to stop. He held back a small whine as he fixed her with eyes that he tried to make sure held no emotion, he didn't need his already injured mate knowing that something was wrong.

"This man, he oh my god Inuyasha he came and he made it all dark and he covered my mouth and he was whispering, and he said he was going to have me and oh my god, I'mg gonna die, he's gonna kill me!" The tears started again, falling more now. Inuyasha growled, he did not want his mate traumatized and distressed like this.

"Listen, mate, I'm here okay? He won't get you, I promise. I'll make sure you're always safe. And I will kill anyone who even thinks about laying a hand on you." He told her firmly. He meant every word too and Kagome found herself relaxing a bit. She believed him. This was Inuyasha Taisho, and she trusted him with her life. He would not let anything happen to her.

"Let's go, baby girl, I don't want you here any longer." Inuyasha admitted, eyeing the machine with needled and the bag hooked up to Kagome. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding as Inuyasha left to go get the doctor, but thankfully, he stood in the doorway and just hollered for him. Unfortunately, Bankotsu ushered Inuyasha into the hall, saying he found something important, Inuyasha shot Kagome an apologetic glance she returned with a smile before he followed him out.

Kagome found herself taking deep breaths before she heard a soft voice call out her name, she peeked open an eye to see Daichi in the doorway, he had a small smile but Kagome saw a bruise on his cheek she suspected that Inuyasha gave him after he punch him in the jaw.

"Hey, I heard what happened and thought I could visit, I'm not really allowed back here. But I wanted to come say that I hope you get better." He slowly walked towards her until he stood at her bedside and held her hand tightly with his. She swallowed nervously, knowing Inuyasha was close by but once again forced a smile.

"How in the world did you sneak up to the fifth floor without being noticed?" She said with a giggle, she had to admit, it was pretty romantic. He gave her a lopsided cute little grin.

"Magic." He said, flitting his other hands fingers for effect. Kagome laughed though the action made her dry throat burn. It was good to know he was there for her, though she couldn't help wondering why Sango and Ayame hadn't visited.

"How exactly did you hear what happened?" She asked curiously, was she on the news? The newspaper? She wanted to know how the word was apparently spread around enough for Daichi to hear about it.

"Well, that man with the dark hair and purple star tattoo thing on his forehead and the long braid? He was talking about you and I asked him if everything was all right and I might've said that I was close family so he explained about the crash, he asked me not to tell anyone though because dog-shit doesn't want to advertise to the world." Daichi told her. Well at least Kagome knew her friends hadn't showed because hey didn't know.

"Speaking of, I should probably get going before he comes back, I just wanted to check on you." Daichi swooped down and swiftly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before withdrawing wwith a shy smile.

"I'll see you later Kagome." But no sooner had he said the words than a strong hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him away from Kagome. She yelped and hurried to sit up to be met with the golden eyes of Inuyasha.

* * *

 **ok... not one of my longest chapter sorry, but at least I got it done, Anyway, since that didn't take too long since mom took a nap and I've got another hour or two before that party, I think I'm gonna start on another chapter. I just HAD to get this posted before I left :D Anyway, I really want to thank you guys for the reviews because they are amazing and so inspring and i LOVE to read them! So PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**


	10. Time for Bed Rest

cAlright, I've started this chapter and I'm trying very hard to get it done and updated before the pool party but idk... Anyway. here it is and I'll try to make it a bit longer than than the last one

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Kagome eyed the two men warily, Inuyasha spun Daichi around, before he could say anything his hand was wrapped around his neck once more, claws piercing skin, he snarled, Daichi clawing helplessly at his arms.

"Inuyasha! Stop that!" Kagome said, she began pulling needles out of her skin, wincing a the bites of pain it brought. Inuyasha flicked an ear but didn't do as she said, choosing instead to slam Daichi against the wall, growling low in his throat. How dare he come into this room .How dare he intrude in on his injured mate?

"What the hell do you think you're doing her, kit?" He snarled, digging his claws more into the skin. Inuyasha didn't mind killing him, drops of bloods began to slide down his finger though the Tiger met his gaze with confidence.

"I came to see my mate." He said, smirking. That definitely triggered Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed, hot fire burning within him, as he threw Daichi at the wall beside Kagome's bed, the boy slumped to the ground before standing up with shaky legs.

"Inuyasha! Stop, leave him alone he didn't do anything!" She said, she remembered Sango telling her Inuyoukai were triggered easily when it came to their mates. Inuyasha turned his burning gaze to her,lips still pulled back, baring his long fangs.

"I can smell him on you , mmaattee," Inuyasha growled, Kagome searched for an answer, what could she say? It was true. He turned his attention back to Daichi, in a flash he seized him by the neck again and yanked him a good foot off the ground so he was eye level with Inuyasha. "What did you do, speak now or I'll snap your neck." Kagome almost vomited at the picture put in her head.

"I kissed her." Daichi said smugly, as if his bloody nose and the puncture wounds on his neck weren't enough. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, praying he would just stop talking and leave. You idiot, you're going to get yourself killed!

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed before he threw Daichi on the ground, Daichi, having none of his violence stood again, making Kagome groan. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grabbed him by the wrist. Pulling him close to his face and growling lowly as he regarded the boy with fired eyes.

"If you ever touch my mate again, I will break your other wrist along with several other bones in your body." He said coolly. Kagome realized exactly what was about to happen and she widened her eyes.

"My wrist isn't broken- Ah!" Daichi cried out as a loud snap rang through the room, he slumped to the ground holding his arm. Inuyasha glared down at him. Kagome jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in her body as she kneeled next to Daichi, minding her broken leg out to the side a bit, cradling his broken wrist in her lap, also making sure she didn't use her broken arm too much, despite Inuyasha's loud growl at her.

"Oh my goodness, Daichi are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't know he would be such an asshole." She said, giving Inuyasha a pointed glare. He snorted and crouched next to her, his gaze on Daichi could kill.

"I told you to leave her didn't I?" He said, his voice seemed like he had forced it to sounds calmer. "I meant it, I will gadly put a bullet through your brain." Kagome gasped and swatted his arm. How could he say that? Daichi had ben nothing but nice to her and now he was threatening to kill hm?

"I'm sorry, like I said, he can be an asshole." Daichi gave her a weak smile and glanced at his wrists.

"It's fine, you should have a mate who has more control though. Like me." That did it.

Another loud snap graced the room and Daichi cried out once more. Kagome looked down in shock to see Inuyasha with his hand wrapped round Daichi's lower leg. Kagome glared at him with all the power she could.

"God dammit, Inuyasha, stop breaking his bones!" She snapped at him, irritation growing. He snorted, clearly not giving a fuck as to whether she though he broke too many bones or not. The dumb ass had touched his girl, and for that, he got broken bones.

"I told you, you need a man more in control." Daichi wheezed out, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but thankfully, he made no move to break another bone.

"Keep talking, tiger, I'm going to launch you out the god damn window and save myself the trouble of breaking the rest of your bones. Daichi flinched and decided to shut his mouth, much to Kagame's relief.

"Inuyasha..." She said, the pain from moving so much was starting to hit her like a wave. Inuyasha glanced up at her tired voice and gave her a worried glance. Inuyasha moved over and pulled her close to his body, nuzzling her hair. "Can we.. go home.. now?" Kagome was starting to feel tired, her body ached and she longed to feel the comfort of his foam bed and not the scratchy hard mattress of the hospital bed. Inuyasha nodded.

"Of course, baby girl." He said, tenderly brushing back some of her hair behind her ear. Kagome gave him a weak smile. Last thing she saw was him standing before she totally passed out.

Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's soft bed and, not wanting to rise yet, allowed her self to sink down and close her eyes for a moment longer. The room was a bit bright, the curtains were closed but sunlight seeped through slightly. Kagome yawned, part of her wanted to rise and go see what everyone was doing, but her muscles were too sore for that.

Kagome sleepily dragged herself into a sitting position with her head propped against the bed frame. Gosh, I feel like I've been through hell and back. She winced and looked down at her broken arm in the cast. Might as well have been. She thought to herself.

Kagome looked up when she heard the door creak open and Shippo's head peeked in at her with a warm smile. She smiled back and gave him a gesture with his good hand to know that he could come in. He looked grateful at her invitation and came and sat on the foot of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked, then blushed as he corrected himself. "Well um, I guess you're not doing to well, probably but uh, I meant like, do you feel any better?" He said, Kagome had to giggle, he was so adorable and he blushed again as his hand nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm feeling much better, Shippo, thank you for asking." Kagome said, he was clearly nervous about something. Did he know something? Well of course he knew something he was practically Inuyasha's son, he probably got a bunch of special privileges.

"Oh don't worry, Inuyasha lets me in his room." Shippo reassured her. Kagome just smiled. He had misinterpreted her look but she smiled none the less. Better him thinking that she didn't know anything than him getting suspicious and sling Inuyasha about something.

"Speak of the evil and he shall appear." Kagome muttered as Inuyasha walked in their room, giving Shippo a look, the boy nodded and rose, heading over to the door. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him where he was going but he interrupted before she could speak.

"Nice talking to you Kagome, I'll see you soon okay?" And before she could say anything, he quickly shut the door. Kagome looked back towards Inuyasha to see him eyeing her, an emotion she couldn't decipher hidden in the depths of his golden orbs. She fidgeted around, wincing when she rolled her leg. Inuyasha noticed and looked at her leg, masking his emotion s he slid his hand over the thick cast. And then before she could protest, he flicked out a claw and slit it clean down the middle. Kagome squeaked and stared at her bruised leg in shock.

"Inuyasha!" He ignored her and inspected her leg, rolling it back and forth gently and trailing his claws down her skin. Kagome couldn't help but shiver. Though she had a broken leg and he was probably just checking over it, it somehow managed to turn her on none the less.

"Take this." He commanded her, handing her a blttle that looked similar to a prescription bottle you would find at a pharmacist. Kagome took the bottle from his outstretched hand and curiously peeked inside. Little tablets the size of half a finger nail were inside, theh were white and there had to be around 50 of them.

"What are these?"Kagome said, giving the bottle a sniff, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"Miko Tablets," Inuyasha answwered, taking the bottle and opening it up and umping a tablet in his hand. Kagome eyed it warily. How could she know he wasn't just pout to poison her or something?

"I promise it is completely safe, if you take it once a day for the next week, I gaurantee you will be in perfect condition by Sunday." He told her, dropping the tablet into her now outstretched had. Kagome looked at it again, she didn't know why but she did, the back fo her mind still said 'look for poison' not that she would know what that would look like. She popped the pill in her mouth and immediately gagged on it. Inuyasha growled at her.

"You aren't supposed to just swallow the pill, babe, you're supposed to have water r something to wash it down." He told her, reaching for the water bottle on his dresser. Kagome was holding her throat with her good hand and hacking up a storm, Inuyasha rolled his eye and passed her the bottle, a small ppart of him wanting to hold her small frame in his arms and purr. But he patiently waited as she took a long swig of water.

A couple of droplets of water slide down her chin and onto her throat, Inuyasha, not being able to help himself, leaned over and slowly licked up her throat. Kagome paused for a moment, she put the cap on and sat the water back on hs dresser. She lightly put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulder to push him back but he gave her a low growl, and she decided not to.

Inuyasha's demon was still pissed, he wanted to rut her. He wanted to slam into her until she would never even think of going anywhere without him, but he couldn't do that, not with her hurt. But there were other things he could do. And with her head tipped back and her thoat bared to him... he just couldn't hold back.

He licked up her neck and peppered soft kisses along her skin. He sucked on his mark hard and heard her give a small gasp of pleasure which only fueled his demon into doing more. Growling softly in his throat he flicked his tongue over his fangs before biting his mark. Kagome couldn't help but arch into him a bit when he did that. His bite always sent a wave through her. Half pain, but also half pleasure.

He moved, kissing along her jaw and the corner of her mouth before, finally, pressing his lips against hers. Not the hard I-want-you type way he had done before, but soft kisses. He kissed her with just enough passion to make Kagome give a small moan into the kiss as he sucked on her lip gently. Kagome couldn't help but think about how their current kiss reminded her of those slow make outs in movies.

Kagome normally let Inuyasha do what he wanted when they kissed her, but this time she decided to try out something new. Gingerly, Kagome scraped her teeth over his lip, when she felt just the slightest shivers go through him, she decided to take it as a positive sign and she bit down on his lip gently. Inuyasha growled. His mate didn't understand what she did to him sometimes.

Pulling away, Inuyasha regarded her with as cool of an expression as he could muster.

"You need to rest, baby girl." He told her, reaching out and brushing his hand over her cheek. He was burning with the need to take her. To have her underneath him, hearing her pleas while he dominated her. Making her moan his name. But he couldn't not while she was like this. He would do it soon, he needed to bond with her. He couldn't let this stuff happen to her anymore, and mating was the only way to protect her from that.

"Um, yeah, yeah, sure." Kagome said. She was blushing much like she had done constantly overtime they kissed. She let out a breath and Inuyasha dropped his hand, smiling at him she played back on his bed. Inuyasha watched her a moment longer, she really was beautiful, her midnight black eyes stared back at him and her jet black hair spilled out.

He could imagine that beautiful hair of hers wrapped in his hands as he pulled it back and pounded into her. Inuyasha growled at himself and stood. Now was definitely not the time. Kagome watched him leave, without a second glance.

* * *

"So what the fuck is going on with Kagome and this guy trying to kill her?" Inuyasha said as he leaned against the railing int he lab. He had around fifteen of his men down there on those computers, tracking whatever the hell they were doing and hacking stuff. Koga, Miroku, Bankotsu and Renkotsu stood on either side of him.

"Yes well, I've come to a different conclusion." Renkotsu said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Inuyasha couldn't help feeling a bit relieved, so no one was trying to kill Kagome, at least that was a positive.

"They were aiming for me." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh come on Ren, I know for a fact that you could easily kill anyone you didn't want alive." Inuyasha said. Though a part of him was nervous because what Renkotsu said next, he had already expected.

"They wanted me dead... Because I think they were trying to take Kagome."

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH! Can't apologize enough for the late update :( I went to pool party (btw it was super fun) and when I came home, my laptop was gone and I didn't know why ad then I found out mom had needed it for work and so I didn't get it back till last night, but I was asleep by then and I am just so sorry. But thanks to all for the great reviews! In fact, I'll post another chapter today tto try and make up for my absence!**

 **Thank you and once again, so sorry!**


	11. Cutting the Cast

**Ok, lol, so I'm literally at school typing this out rn, but it's worth it because I want you all to be able to get this chapter. Also, This chapter takes place a week after the accident, I normally don't move a story along so fast, but i wanted this to be written and also, I didn't have any ideas for what Kags n Yash could do while she was in a cast.**

 **Disclaimer: not my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome was laying on the couch in Inuyasha's living room, Shippo had helped her wobble down there. Her leg felt fine because those pills Inuyasha gave her were working perfectly. But the cast she had on her arm and leg kind of prevented her from doing much. Inuyasha came over to her. He was wiping his hands on a towel and KAogome sent him a silent question with her eyes.

"I decided to wash my hands. I'm cutting your cast and it felt like the right thing to do." Kagome winced but nodded. She wasn't sure if she actually trusted Inuyasha to take off the cast without cutting my leg open. "By the way, because all of my men are trained and everytihng... well they don't get broken bones so I've never done this before." Inuyasha said, picking up a large knife from the kitchen bar.

Kagome's eyes widened and she scrambled off the couch, smacking her cast on the floor in the process. Inuyasha growled softly. Kagome knew very well that his growl meant 'stop pissing me off and get your little ass back here.' but she couldn't. He didn't know how to open a cast? He would slice her open with that giant knife of his! Inuyasha growled again when she ignored him and continued to make her way to the door.

"Come on, baby, you'll be fine. Now come back here so I can take that shit off of you." He told her. He wouldn't say so, but he really wanted those off her. It smelled like hospitals, tissues and blood. Kagome turned to glare at him, though it was short lived when she tripped and fell on the floor. Inuyasha moved over quickly before she could get back up and picked her up, setting her back on the couch.

"No way! I'm not letting you cut my cast with a freaking butcher knife, you'll _kill_ me!" She said, shoving at his chest. "I'd like to keep all my limbs please and thank you!" She huffed at him when he didn't move. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"Relax, I'm not going to fucking kill you." He told her. Kagome wasn't believing it as she pushed harder against his solid chest. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to near slits and he bent over her neck. He growled again, warning her to stay still one last time and when she didn't. He bit her mark. Not hard enough to even break skin but pressing down hard enough for her to arch into him a bit before falling back limp.

"Stay, _mmmaaattee."_ He growled into her ear. Kagome felt like she was in a trance, the need to listen to him, to obey him flooded through her as she sat there, breathing hard and eyes still wide. "Good girl." He told her, his voice like silk as he picked up the knife, barely to Kagome's knowledge. He decided to do it quickly, knowing the bite wouldn't last more than a minute or two. Inuyasha put the tip of the knife to the edge of the cast and slid down, hearing it tear under the blade.

He pulled the cast off and gazed down at the flesh, it was healed, didn't even look like it had been broken. Inuyasha gave a soft purr at that. His mate was healed and now he could watch her properly, until he mated her of course. He quickly took the other one off, glancing

"Is it- is it done?" Kagome's slightly shaky voice came. Inuyasha chuckled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yes, baby, you're alright now." Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha hadn't held her in a week. He reached out, drew her in, crushing her to his chest and sat there with her drawn across his lap as he breathed in her sweet scent. Kagome just let him, not bothering to pull away until he finally pulled back.

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were hypnotizing. Inuyasha closed his eyes breathing in her scent again. It was so sweet, almost intoxicating. Kagome fidgeted in his lap again. Inuyasha's nose raised into the air as he sniffed, frowning when he caught the scent of Shippo.

"Comet Shippo." He told him. Shippo blushed at being caught and stepped out.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to know if Kagome was okay." He told Inuyasha, not meeting his eyes. Kagome smiled at him reassuringly. _He wanted to make sure I was okay? How sweet!_ Shippo smiled at her.

"Next time don't walk in here while I'm fucking busy." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome frowned and slapped his chest lightly, glaring up st him as he gave her a slightly amused glance.

"Stop being an asshat." She said. Shippo had just been checking on her. Ship's lip twitched as if he was holding back a laugh.

"Did she just call you an asshat?" He asked. Inuyasha chuckled again.

"Yep, I know, I tell her all the time that's not a thing." Shippo let out a small snort of laughter. Inuyasha rose, Kagome still in his arms. That is, until he turned and dropped her on the couch.

"Hey!" Inuyasha ignored her and dusted his hands off.

"Shippo, I want you to tell everyone downstair to keep up their work. I'm gonna be staying with Kagome for a while." He told him. Shippo nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly. Both boys looked at her confused. "For wanting to check on me, thank you, Shippo." She said again. The said boy blushed and wrung his hands together.

"Anytime Kagome." And then he was narrowed his eyes. He hadn't smelled arousal from the boy, so why did he seem so... well whatever that was when Kagome had thanked him? Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, not feeling like thinking to deep on the matter and reached out his hand, which Kagome ignored of course because she was still mad at him for dropping her. She tried to stand on her own only to wobble and have her wrist caught by Inuyasha.

"You should still be careful babe." He told her. Kagome ignored thet too and just walked past him. _dropping me on the couch and_ then _act like a gentleman? I think not!_ Inuyasha snickered behind her and w watched her stomp up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

Kagome sat on the opposite side of the couch from Inuyasha. He had his arm across the top and his feet crossed out in front of him, while she curled herself in the corner. Truthfully? She wasn't even mad at him for the dropping incident. She just didn't want to be near him. She'd start getting all dizzy from his masculine scent if she did.

Kagome sighed internally. Why did she get these feelings for a man she had met literally two weeks ago. It was so stupid. They hadn't even qualified as dating. Sure, they were mass but what exactly did that mean?

"What's wrong, baby?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome debated wether or not to speak her mind. Finally, she decided to work up to it.

"I just kind of had some questions that technically weren't answered earlier." She told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue.

"Okay, "She began "So first off, what does this mating thing mean." Inuyasha snorted at that.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific in your questions." He told her.

"I mean, why am I you're mate?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had to think about that one, technically there wasn't a why, she just was.

"That's a hard question. But every youkai, or hanyou, have a mate. They can normally find their mate by a certain smell they give off. Once we find them, well what's supposed to happen when we find them," He shot her a playful glare and she smirked."We take them, away from everyone else and bond." Kagome furrowed her brows at this. They bond? Inuyasha and her never really spent time alone.

"I see..." She said slowly. "What happens if the don't bond?" She asked. Hoping the answer wasn't too dreadful.

"Sometimes, the mates don't bond and they don't love eachother." Kagame's blood ran cold. "They don't feel any attraction towards each other like mates should. It's not like they try to kill each other or anything, it's just that they're well, almost like strangers who had just met, they'd have to find a way to love each other without the help of whatever the hell created youkai." He finished.

Kagome blinked. _So does that mean Inuyasha doesn't like me because we haven't bonded?"_ Se thought in her head. Inuyasha seemed to sense her small sadness and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"While you may not think we have bonded much, we have, and I could never ever not love you. I will always love you mate." He told her, giving her hand a squeeze. Kagome blushed but nodded a thanks to him. She didn't think she was quite ready to say 'I Love you', but she definitely felt a strong attraction towards him.

"What now?" Kagome said, distracted a bit by Inuyasha rubbing circles on the backs of her hand. "I mean, now that we're mates. What happens after the bonding thing?" She finished the question.

"Mating, hopefully soon." Kagome forced down the oncoming blush. "During the mating is when the souls bond, it is when you truly become my mate and not just my intended. After I mark you, you'll gain some of my strengths, faster runner, harder to break bones-"

"Speaking of, if youkai have are to break bones or whatever, how did you break Daichi's?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Because we're both hanyou. Equal strength." Kagome seemed puzzled at this, Daichi had always said that he was a full blooded youkai...

"I thought that Daichi was a full-"

"Half. He's half tiger youkai, like I'm half ins youkai. But, inn's are stronger than tigers anyway, so breaking his bone was harder than breaking a regular humans bones, but not too difficult to me." He told her. "Back not track." He said waving his unoccupied hand dismissively. "You'll also be better at hearing and better sight, not like me, but stronger than the average humans." He finished. Kagome wanted to ask about the next part but was a bit nervous.

"What's um, the mating, what's it like?" She asked softly, looking down at her lap. Inuyasha loved how shy she was about certain topics.

"Heated." He smirked when her face turned the equivalent of a strawberry. "Very heated, heated enough that you probably won't be awake by the time I'm done." Kagame's eyes widened a bit but she nodded none the less. "It's going to take like an hour too, not like humans two minute sex, that stuff is bullshit." Kagome stared at him with a blank face. _How can he act like this conversation is so natural?_

"When we are done," Inuyasha tugged her hand and drew her into his side. He leaned down and pressed his nose to her hair again. "I'll mark you here." He brushed his claw tips over his mark on her neck and Kagome shivered despite the heat he gave off. "And then, it's done. Hmm, though afterwards, well... you won't be moving for a while." He chuckled into her hair. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well don't you have a lot of confidence?" She snorted. Inuyasha smirked.

"I know for a fact, you will not be awake. You will be underneath me." His voice lowered, his breath hot against Kagome's ear. "I would have fucked you so hard, you would've cum so many damn times. I promise, you would have blacked out after I break you." That last part snapped Kagome back from Inuyasha-Land.

"Yeah sure." She said gruffly, hiding her embarrassment and pulling her hand away from his. Inuyasha smirked, he had scented her arousal, that burning smell, it made him burn, he wanted so badly to taste her, where that scent was coming from, he wanted the sweet taste on his tongue.

Kagome glance at the ginormous flat screen TV on Inuyasha's table in front of them. "Can we maybe watch a movie?" She said. Inuyasha smiled, maybe she was warming up to him.

"Of course." Inuyasha said. He got up and crouched

in front of the TV. "Anything in mind?" The asked her, scrolling through a movie disc rack thing. Kagome thought about this, then she decided.

"Central Intelligence," She told him. "It's my favorite comedy." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but shrugged and slid the disk in. They had about made it to the part where Kevin Hart and Dwayne Johnson were at the bar in the beginning of the movies before Kagome pointed out, "He has amazing muscle." Inuyasha, who had come back and put his arm around the back of the couch again snorted.

"He's half body builder and probably on steroids, there is no wa he just works out naturally and gets that kind of muscle. **(A/N I don't know... just made that up, I have nothing against the Rock :)** Kagome giggled. Inuyasha brought down his arm and flexed. "This is real muscles." Kagome reached a hand up and squeezed his bicep.

"There now shush so we can finish watching this." She told him, ignoring the heat in her neck.

Inuyasha chuckled, he knew she was embarrassed, he could smell it and it was adorable. Her entire person was adorable, she was so much smaller than him, her height cmoing at just barely 5'3, a whole foot shorter than him, she was just so tiny. He couldn't wait to break her, to have her, he knew she was a virgin, untouched. It made him glad to know that he was the only one who would have her.

He looked over and saw heer eyes closed, her breath coming in small short puffs. Inuyasha smiled as he picked up her sleeping form and layed her in the bed.

* * *

 **Alright, chapter over! i know it was kind of all over the place sry again, lots have been requesting a club scene and I'm putting that in, just wait a couple chapter. And also I;m sorry I have been writing very well, I've been so busy and I know that it's weird with Kags. Anyway, R and R please!**


	12. Good Morning Make Out

**Okay, next chapter**

* * *

Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's bed, alone. Not that it was a big difference, even though she had broken bones, Inuyasha was still normally gone during the night, doing what? She had no idea. Probably never would if it was up to him. Kagome sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, standing shakily to her feet. Her stomach growled and she groaned along with it. _I didn't even eat dinner last night._ Deciding to just get some coffee or something.

Kagome headed out and down the stairs to the kitchen. Still wearing sweatpants and a tank top from the night before, she rubbed her arms as small goosebumps appeared. She looked around in the cabinets to try and find a mug to make her morning hot chocolate. _Dang, how many cabinets does this guy have?_ _There are at least twenty, not counting the three pantries!_

Finally finding a cup that was from star bucks and had 'Manila' across the front. _Manila... as in the Philippines Manila?_ Had he really gone to the Philippines? Brushing that thought aside, Kagome dug through more cabinets until she found hot chocolate packets and some marshmallows. Thankfully, she found some candy canes too. Filling the cup with milk, she heated up and began mixing the hot chocolate contents together.

 _My leg has been broke, my arm was broke, some creep is stalking me, everybody's too afraid to talk to me because of Inuyasha, I haven't seen or called my mom, gramps or Sota... Wow, i don't know if this is the right life for me And what does Inuyasha do? He always seems to have blood on his hands... people always seem terrified of him, though I guess with him being in a gang, that makes sense. But what is he sneaking out at night to do?_ Kagame's next thought chilled her to the bone. _Is he seeing someone else?_

"Oh, hello . ]" Said a voice, not as deep as Inuyasha's or Koga's, but deep enough for her to know it was a man. Kagome turned to be met with a guy two or s inches taller than her, he had white hair kind of like Inuyasha's but a bit duller, His eyes were a light purple, not like Miroku's vibrant violet eyes. He had a small half smile and his eyes were gentle.

"Oh um, hi, Kagome is fine, ha, and what's your name? If I may ask." She said, The guy was cute, and he looked only about eighteen years old. But still not exactly enough for her to leave Inuyasha.

"Hakudoshi." He told her with a smile, obviously amused at her stuttering, which she did a lot around cute guys, even if she didn't like them. Kagome nodded, adding some whip cream.

"Hakudoshi." Said a deep, stern voice, Kagome sighed internally, instantly recognizing Inuyasha, she turned just a bit, enough to see him, he leaned against the frame of the kitchen, regarding the both of them with a cool expression. Hakudoshi glanced back at him.

Yes, sir?" Inuyasha gave the softest of growls, his eyes flashing to Kagome briefly. She didn't have a chance to ask what he was looking at her in that way for before Hakudoshi nodded and gave a small smile. "Understood." And with that, he swept out of the kitchen quickly. Kagome sighed.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." She said, turning back to her cooling hot chocolate. Inuyasha moved silently until he was behind her slightly bent over form. He placed his hands on either side of her, closing her in against the counter. Kagome froze, every time he boxed her in like this, he was going to kiss her. He always did. His mouth hovered over her ear.

"Do what, babe?" He asked, his voice low as he brushed his lips over her ear. Kagome forced down the shiver and willed herself to concentrate.

"Coming in like that when I'm attempting to have a decent conversation with someone." She muttered, focusing was getting harder and harder as he pressed his chest harder against hers, nipping at her earlobe. "I don't care how you feel about it, it's nice to make some friends around here without you being an asshole to them." Inuyasha chuckled, the sound vibrated through Kagome's body.

"I'm not being an asshole, I just told him that you belong to me and the needed to watch what he did around you." Kagome's eyebrows raised.

"And you did all that through a sound?" She asked, a bit bewildered. Maybe it was because he was half dog, maybe that's how they communicated? But Hakudoshi hadn't been an Inu youkai had he? How would he understand?

"Of course." Inuyasha said. He placed gentle butterfly kisses down her neck and Kagome took a sip of her hot chocolate to cover the moan that threatened to escape her lips. Inuyasha growled softly when he scented the change in her scent. The spiky scent of her arousal assaulted his nose and he bit down gently her mark to distract himself from tearing her pants off.

"Inuyasha-"Kagome was cut off when he spun her around in his hold, only to grab her hips tightly and crush his mouth down on hers. Kagome didn't hold back the moan this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal ferocity. Inuyasha let another low growl out, pleased she was cooperating and gave her a nip on her bottom lip and swiped his tongue over it, asking silently for entrance.

Kagome complied eagerly and opened her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in. The two battled for dominance, until finally, Kagome allowed him to win, and he explored her mouth with a grateful passion. Kagome whimpered softly and decided to try something new. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and swept it over his fangs.

She didn't have time to blink before he had lifted her up, sat her on the counter and kissed her even harder, pleased growls rumbled out from his chest, sending gentle vibrations through Kagome's heated body as he kissed her enough to bruise her lips. He moved down to her jaw when he could tell she needed air. He gave open-mouthed kisses down her neck and sucked hard on some of her skin at the base of her neck.

Kagome's eyes were closed, she was in a world of bliss, Inuyasha's tongue, lips and teeth making her crazy with pleasure. She moaned softly again, praying silently one of his men wouldn't see them like this and with just that small sound from her plump lips, Inuyasha was back, his hands sliding up past her waist to grip her breasts through her shirt, Kagome wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but when he smelled hesitation, he made his kisses gentler, almost reassuring, to let her know he wouldn't try anything she wasn't ready for. And to show him her gratefulness, Kagome kissed him a bit harder, pressing her chest into his larger hands.

"Well you two are having fun." Kagome froze. That sounded like... Koga? And much to her utter horror, when she turned a fraction, she could see Koga, Miroku, Ayame and Sango all standing in the door way, amusement clear on their faces. Kagome shoved Inuyasha back hard and jumped off the counter, straightening her shirt out and giving them a small smile.

"Oh um, hey guys." She said, ignoring Inuyasha's intense gaze. Ayame bit her lip and turned into Koga's side. Kagome frowned, what was wrong? She turned to see Inuyasha smirking, a very very cocky smirk. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Sango who was looking down and covering her mouth.

"What the heck is so freaking funny." Miroku shrugged, though his lips were twitching too. Growing annoyed, Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to get straight to the point.

"What did you guys want?" She asked irritably, she knew they hadn't simply stopped by for a friendly visit. Koga raised a dark eyebrow.

"Why, we're taking you to the mall of course." He said, his arm around Ayame, playing absently with her sent her a friendly

"You look like you could use a deprive from this sullen hell hole." She said, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Kagome held back a laugh, he looked like a grumpy puppy. _Serves him right for feeling me up like that!_ Kagome thought in her head, though she knew her body was saying other wise.

"Let me go get dressed. I'll meet you guys down her in like eight minutes and forty-three seconds." Kagome told them, already hurrying down the hall.

"Why so specified?" Sango shouted at her friend. Kagome grinned and hollered out over her shoulder. "Because we know it's true." Sango laughed as she watched jet black hair sweep around a corner.

"So, couldn't mark her as a mate so you did that instead?" Koga whistled lowly. Ayame shook her head. "That girl is going to be freaking pissed when she sees that." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal, but internally he was pretty proud of himself, marking his mate like that. Now when they went to the mall, everyone would know she belonged to him.

"Are you going to drive her or should one of us?" Sango asked Inuyasha, smacking away a certain large hand coming down to stroke her lower backside. Miroku pouted behind her and she just rolled her eyes.

"How in hell are we going to drive her when we came on bikes?" Koga snorted, Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned back against the counter. Sango frowned at the wolf demon.

"Well, I could've gone back to get a car." She told him, crossing her arms. This time, Ayame snorted.

"Sango, how the hell would you get there?" Sango glared at Ayame now, "Miroku can take me. Now Miroku snorted. Inuyasha was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Like hell, I'm not riding thirty minutes down the road to get a car. Sango's eye twitched. "Then we take one of Inuyasha's cars. Inuyasha snorted this time, was she crazy or something?

"There's no way in hell you're taking my babies." He told her pushing off the counter to go find his bike." Sango was definitely infuriated by now.

"FINE! TAKE THE BIKE." She said before stomping out, dragging Miroku with her. Miroku chuckled before following his mate out to the front. Ayame smiled at the couple, they were always arguing about something but clearly loved each other.

"You think Inuyasha's gonna be good for KAgome?" She asked Koga, who had pulled out his phone and was texting the Taisho's about the upcoming meeting. Koga glanced at her and pulled her closer to him, grazing his lips down her neck in the way he knew made her shiver in pleasure.

"Not that she has much of a choice anymore, but I think they'll be perfect for eachother. Truly." He said reassuringly, Ayame couldn't help but worry for her friend, Inuyasha ran practically a gang. He was the most feared man in all of the east. **(A/N btw, I feel like I might've set this in new york, but I want Sesshomaru to rule all of the west and then Inuyasha to rule the west and Toga the dad to rule the north so yeah...)** And now Kagome's caught up in his world, her life could be in danger she could be killed, and she already know someones after her. Koga had shared that bit of information after they had a little fun in his bed, which caused her to smack him repeatedly in the head at the time.

Koga flicked his tongue over her mating mark before giving it a small nip. "She'll be fine, babe." Ayame held back her moan and instead settled for a mere 'mmm'

"Stop making out, things to buy and money to spend." Said Kagome ad she descended the stairs. She wore a pair of light blue jean shorts and a white loose tank top with black Nautica flip-flops. Ayame pulled away, not even blushing as she ignored Koga's cocky smirk.

"We're just waiting on dog-boy."

"Do not ever call me dog-boy again."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, dressed once again in his black skinny jeans, red muscle shirt and leather jacket, he held a red and black bikers helmet with the red ears. he had these black sunglasses and his white hair in a low ponytail at the back of his neck. Kagome had to admit he looked as good as he did everyday, his claws always threw her off. They were both a little scary and yet super sexy. They were like two inches off of his finger, and they were sharp too, to the point, razor tips, she was surprised he was so gentle and careful and hadn't cut her when he touched her.

Inuyasha splayed his large hand on her lower back as he neared them.

"I will call you dog-boy if I want to." Ayame told him with a glare. Koga chuckled behind her and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. Inuyasha gave her a harsh glare before reaching over to wrap his arm around Kagome, pulling her to his side and ignoring her groan of protest.

"She can ride with me." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head vigorously. No way was she getting on his bike, sure it looked cool when he was on it but she was not risking her life riding that death machine.

"Um no thanks." Inuyasha raised a brow at her, already pushing her over to the door.

"Who said you got a choice?" Kagome's eyes narrowed and she wrenched herself from his side, his claws pricked her skin, thankfully not drawing blood but enough to make her wince.

"You can't keep bossing my around like that." She told him, the guy got on her nerves! He had no right to act like she was some stupid dog that would just obey his every command or something! Inuyasha's voice was deadly calm as he spoke this time, almost scaring Kagome.

"Get on the bike." He said, his voice low, almost a whisper. Kagome blinked, it wasn't like she wanted to but somehow her legs automatically started moving towards the front door. She heard Inuyasha grunt behind her. Koga and Ayame exchanged a look. Inuyasha was commanding her like the alpha they knew he was already. This must mean that Kagome hadn't exactly been following all of his directions lately. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her move towards the front door. Koga frowned.

"Now why'd you do that?" He asked, it was normal for youkai to act that way with their mates, many did it, but with Inuyasha and Kagome just barely meeting each other...

"Because the damn woman doesn't know how to listen." He grumbled, Ayame shook her head. "Kagome won't like that, I'd suggest you don't do it often." This had Inuyasha's ear twitching as he opened the front door.

"Don't tell me what to do with my mate."

He turned, walked out, and slammed the door.


End file.
